


Bookworm and the Imp

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Wilhemina AKA Willy is a 14-year-old girl who was found and taken in by Rumplestiltskin into a life of servitude. She cooks his meals, cleans up after him, and gives him straw that he can turn into gold and she couldn't be happier despite her horrid living conditions and years of abuse and mistreatment as it's the only life she's ever known. However, that comes to change quickly...
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. The Servant Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people, so I'm a newly found huge fan of the show Once Upon a Time. Like a huge fan, I finished the series on Netflix sadly, but I still enjoy this show a lot and miss watching it, especially its characters and their misadventures. One character I'm very fond of in particular is Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Now... I'll just tell you this... I have a huge crush on Mr. Gold in Storybrooke and I'm deeply amused by his Rumplestiltskin character (goddammit, Robert Carlyle!) but this is based on a dream I had where I was a servant girl who spent her whole life serving him as The Dark One and I thought about maybe basing a story on this. I only own my OC so far and even though I have a big crush on Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, I don't care what anyone says, but I'm also a big fan of RumBelle, so Read & Review, but don't judge this too harshly. This is my first time writing for this fandom.

It was a typical evening for the girl who was named Wilhelmina, though her master called her "Willy" for short, scrubbing the floor clean as she sat on her bruised, slightly dirtied knees as she scrubbed for what felt like a full four hours. It was the best he could come up with based on the note left with her when they had first met when she was a baby. A very long time ago, Willy was abandoned by her parents or... Someone who simply did not want her. She was left on the doorstep of the place known as The Dark Castle which was in The Enchanted Forest. In there held The Dark One, better known as Rumplestiltskin.

Wilhelmina's family was desperate and terrified of the one called Rumplestiltskin who possessed dark magic, possibly even worse than The Evil Queen could ever hope or dream of. They decided not to risk keeping her around and just abandoned her as soon as she was born and gave her up to him because they knew he would come for her anyway. Rumplestiltskin always had a habit of taking babies from their families or anything he would want off the sweeter end of a deal made with him. Nobody broke a deal with him and lived. Nobody.

For the past 14 years, Willy worked day and night once she was old enough to around the age of three. Rumplestiltskin fed her and clothed her and reminded her that he would let her live only if she served him. He didn't let her call him "Father", just "Master" and sometimes "Master Rumple". He could tell though, due to Willy's younger age, he would have to work her a bit harder or find some extra help, but where could he get some? Eventually, it hit him, especially when he heard the cries of help from a man by the name of Maurice who had a daughter named Belle who was engaged to Sir Gaston LeGume. However, he decided that had to change.

Willy continued to scrub, she swore she saw more blood on the floor than a clean polish and could barely see her own reflection. She nearly worked all day and all night, though Rumple decided to give her a day-off once in a while, such as on her birthday which was the day he had found her and took her in. She had to earn it though and slept in a cot in a room with a window so she would know when to start work. She did not mind though. She did not mind his abuse or neglect because it was the only attention she could receive, especially since due to her age, she developed feelings for him. The only clothes she had were a pair of boots and an old, raggy dress that sometimes came with an apron, especially for cooking.

"Willy, my dear," Rumple spoke to her in his squeaky voice as he stepped in front of her, crossing his arms as his scaly skin, making him appear like a crocodile as she looked up at him and his mussed up hair. "You are coming with me to go outside."

"O-Outside...?" Willy uttered out, sounding a bit weak and weary. "Whatever for? Do you need some new straw, Master?"

"No, my dear, but I decided you could use a little more help around here," Rumple smirked at her as he held out his hand to help her get up to her feet. "Especially with these Ogre Wars that are going on?"

"...Where would we find someone to help?" Willy asked. "No one ever talks to me except for you."

"Trust me, I know someone who's sent me a message," Rumple grinned, exposing his hideous, awful teeth that Willy never seemed to mind. "And you are going to come with me to fetch such a person. You are very injured and weak for someone your age."

"I apologize, Master," Willy said with a small bow of her aching knees, though she put up with the pain, she learned how to get used to it. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the man known as Maurice, now come along and grab your coat," Rumple rushed her, clapping his hands together, startling her and making her leave the room. "Let's go! Now! Move it!"

"Yes, Master." Willy nodded, even though she was terrified of him usually, she did not care because he was the only company she had and she deeply loved him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, we are shown a castle with several people studying the regions of a map with one man in charge of the operation.

"Sir, there's news from the battlefield," The steward informed the man in charge who stood with his daughter who was obviously older than Willy. "Avonlea has fallen."

"Oh, my gods..." Maurice murmured in deep fear.

"If only he had come..." The other man who was known as Gaston piped up.

"Well, he didn't, did he?" Maurice replied before he went to sit down in his throne seat. "Ogres are not men."

"We have to do something, we have to stop them." Gaston insisted as the daughter soon went to her father.

"They are... Unstoppable." Maurice replied.

"He could be on his way right now, Papa." The daughter piped up, trying to soothe her father as he couldn't be brave for all of them.

"It's too late, my girl. It's just... Too late." Maurice frowned.

There was then a loud banging at the door which was impossible to miss. Could this be the answer to their prayers?

"That's him! That has to be him." The daughter piped up hopefully.

Everyone soon looked ready to approach the door.

"How could he get past the walls? Open it!" Maurice was baffled and hopeful as he urged for the doors to be opened.

Some guards opened the door, only... There was no one standing in the hall.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown!" Rumple smirked as he sat in the throne and made Willy sit on her knees beside his feet as he stroked his spidery fingers through her plain auburn her as she seemed to purr at his touch. "You sent me a message, something about, 'Help! Help! We're dying. Can you save us'?" he then quoted mockingly.

Gaston soon pointed his sword at the imp and the young girl.

"Well, the answer is..." Rumple grinned as he smacked the blade away without fear. "Yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town... For a price."

"We sent you a promise of gold." Maurice reminded lightly.

"Ah... Now, you see, um... I, uh... Make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price... Is her." Rumple clarified before he soon pointed his free hand right at the daughter in the room.

"No!" Maurice gasped.

"The young lady is engaged... To me." Gaston glared as he protectively held his arm around Belle.

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for love!" Rumple retorted. "I'm looking for a new caretaker... For my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal. You see... Little Willy here is barely enough help, I think that's because she's a mere child, so I figured she could use some help before she starves to death and slacks off in her chores!"

Get out! Leave!" Maurice demanded as he pointed out the door, deciding not to put up with this hideous monster.

"As you wish..." Rumple replied without an argument and soon stood up and pulled Willy up by her hair.

"Ow!" Willy whined as that did hurt, though she stood up and went to leave with him.

"No, wait!" The older girl cried, suddenly making Rumple stop with a very naughty smirk. "I will go with them."

"I forbid it, Belle!" Gaston told his future bride.

"No one decides my fate but me!" Belle retorted before looking defeated as she didn't want to be responsible for everyone's deaths. "I shall go."

"It's forever, dearie," Rumple smirked. "Isn't that right, my pet?"

Willy nodded as she wiped tears in her eyes from the hair-pulling since Rumple's fingernails were like daggers.

"My family, my friends... They will all live?" Belle asked hopefully.

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine. I will go, with you, forever."

"Deal!" Rumple grinned as he let out an impish giggle that sounded a bit creepy and disturbing.

"Belle... Belle... you cannot do this!" Maurice tried to talk his daughter of it as this sounded very haunting to let his only child go and to be locked up with a monster for the rest of her life. "Belle, please! You cannot go with this... Beast."

Rumple put a hand to his heart with his mouth agape, though he wasn't really offended. He seemed to not care about what people thought of him, all that mattered as that they feared him.

"Father... Gaston... It's been decided." Belle told the men assertively and surely, even though she was heartbroken on the inside.

"You know, she's right. The deal is struck," Rumple gnashed his teeth with a sickly grin that could both horrify and repulse a person. "Oh, congratulations on your little war!"

* * *

And so, the beauty and the beast went back to the castle. Willy soon got the door for them as she glanced back at Belle, not sure what to make of her just yet.

"Is this your daughter?" Belle asked.

"I beg to differ!" Rumple scoffed. "Willy is my servant, she has been with me all of her pathetic little life. You two are going to help take care of me. Isn't that right, dearie?"

"Yes, Master." Willy spoke softly.

"Master... I love it when she calls me that." Rumple grinned as he led Belle over to a cell.

Belle looked a bit sad and hurt for Willy to have to live in a life of servitude with no one there to help her. Also, Rumple's behavior around her felt very abhorrent, though the girl didn't seem to mind the abuse she had endured for the past lifetime. She then noticed they were going somewhere special. "Where... Where are you taking me?" she then asked the imp.

"Let's call it... Your room..." Rumple replied fiendishly.

"My room?" Belle looked agape.

"Well, it sounds a lot nicer than 'dungeon'." Rumple shrugged before he soon pushed Belle inside the door as she fell on her knees and he closed the door, locking it with a giggle.

"You can't just leave me in here!" Belle cried out and banged on the door. "Hello? Hello!"

"Willy, you may have the rest of the night off, but do not unlock this door without my say so," Rumple sharply told the girl as he kept the key close to his hand. "Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, Master..." Willy nodded obediently.

"I hope so... Otherwise, I will have you for dinner," Rumple then added, darkly serious before he knelt down to her height and grasped her by her shoulder, pushing their faces close together as he looked her dead in the eye. "And I know you don't want me to _have_ you for dinner."

Willy couldn't even speak as she nodded as her face grew even paler than usual as she heard her heart pounding in her head.

"Ah... How I love it when you quiver with fear~" Rumple grinned before he stood up straight and patted her on the head. "I trust you to help the girl out since you've been doing this for all your life. No sneaking out at night and now good night."

"Good night..." Willy replied softly.

"Good night, _what_?" Rumple then demanded suddenly as he looked back at her like she was ankle-deep in trouble.

"Good night, _Master_!" Willy then forced herself to spit out.

"That's my nasty little girl..." Rumple grinned as he then left the girls alone for the night and now a new life was about to start by sunrise.


	2. The New Rules

The next morning soon came. Willy was the first one awake and Rumple unlocked the door to release Belle. She appeared to have a tear-stained face, though he either did not notice or care. He sent her off to the kitchen and he waited in the dining room so he would lay down some more rules for his newest servant. Willy wiped her forehead as the kitchen heat made her sweatier than a longtime sinner in church. Belle soon came inside and rushed over to the girl and grabbed her by her waist and removed her from the fire that she cooked with. Willy looked a bit angered and frustrated with Belle right now.

"That's very hot," Belle warned. "You might burn yourself. Shouldn't your master help you cook?" she then asked, sounding a bit maternal.

"I have been cooking for him for the past six years," Willy insisted. "He tried when I was four-years-old, but I made so many mistakes that he decided to wait a bit longer... That's how I got this." she then said, showing her left arm which had blackened singes on it. 

Belle winced as that looked and sounded so horrible. "Well, with me here, I will cook," she then said. "You may help me serve him though if you would like and you could be my little helper."

"Don't patronize me..." Willy grumbled as she sounded dark and deathly.

Belle looked a bit timid and scared of Willy's tone. It sounded very dark and harsh for a child her age. Willy glowered as she looked Belle in her sapphire eyes and soon walked off to prepare some bread and took a huge chunk of cheese with some leftover bread and began to nibble on it. She always took whatever she could get and often, if Rumple was in a good mood for before they would both retire in the evening, she would be allowed a crust of bread and a glass of water. She had to earn it though, no freebies, especially in the life she was brought up into since the day he had found her. Belle worked pretty hard in the kitchen while Willy helped out whenever the older girl would let her. Eventually, the meal was ready and Willy took the tray from Belle and bumped the doors open with her rear-end. Rumple was already there waiting in the other room and soon saw the girls coming.

* * *

"Willy, dear, we will have some new rules starting today," Rumple spoke to the girl. "But first, what do we say when we enter a room that I'm already inside of?" he then prompted.

"Good morning, Master." Willy greeted.

"Good girl," Rumple grinned. "Now then..." he then faced Belle. "Willy will cook my meals and you will serve them and you will both clean up The Dark Castle."

"I-I understand." Belle nodded, sounding more fearful than Willy.

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing."

"Yes." 

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel."

"Got it."

Willy nodded as she knew all about these rules since she had heard them ever since she was old enough to walk around and talk. It was time to grow up after being four years of age, Rumple had decided. 

"Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." Rumple soon added.

Willy seemed to snicker, sounding a bit insane. At shock at his words, Belle dropped the teacup.

"That one was a quip," Rumple then told her, showing a very dark and demented sense of humor, fitting for an imp like him. "Not serious." 

"Right," Belle nodded before she bent down and picked up the cup and looked a bit concerned of what just happened. "Oh... My. I'm so sorry but, uh... It's... It's chipped," she then held out the cup as Willy grinned, hoping that Belle would be punished for this misdeed. "Y-You can hardly see it."

"Oh, it's just a cup." Rumple shrugged.

"Yeah, stupid, it's just a cup." Willy added, a bit nastily.

"Do not help me." Rumple scolded her.

"Y-Yes, Master... Sorry, Master..." Willy stuttered out as that suddenly made her stomach turn.

* * *

And so, began a typical day. Rumple allowed Belle to have some of his food as he felt that she would probably need it more, though he took more portions than she did. Willy just ate her bread and cheese as a new life was just beginning for Belle. Willy stared straight at Belle and seemed to have fire in her eyes for the older girl. This girl appeared to be a threat to her somehow. She soon stared at the very sharp knife on the table and soon grabbed it and let it fly towards Belle. Belle looked over and gasped as the knife almost hit her, but Rumple caught it when it was inches in front of her face and he sent a dirty look to Willy.

"Oh, did I do that?" Willy asked innocently.

"I believe you _have_ , dearie," Rumple scolded as though he could sense what she did, or at least attempted to do. "Looks like someone just earned straw duty and lots of it. I'm in a very spinning mood today."

"Yes, Master." Willy uttered out as she sank in her chair.

Rumple didn't even check over Belle and he soon used the knife to cut his food. Belle put her hand to her fluttering and beating heart as that scared her pretty badly.

* * *

Eventually, the whole village changed around the Dark Castle. They had been blanketed by snow and Willy would have to work extra hard to find straw which was also why Rumple sent her out to fetch new and fresh straw. It would be rather difficult in the wintertime, though she had better luck than most as it was almost time for the warmer seasons. She found herself envisioning the untimely death of this Belle. Belle was a major threat in her and her master's lives even if she was helpful and concerned about Willy's well-being, but the young girl was not having it.

She wanted Rumple all to herself because that's how it always was and that's how it should always be. She knew that she would have to try harder and more sinisterly if she wanted her wish to come true. Willy filled her basket with several pounds of straw that she could barely even lift and decided that was a job well done. She then grabbed her basket, though she could barely even get it off the ground, so she just pulled it across the ground.

It was almost springtime indeed, she thought she could hear some birds at home, singing their morning songs. Willy soon found a large hill she had to go down. It was always harder going down than climbing up sometimes, especially with a heavy basket load like today. She soon moved the basket at the top of the hill and sat on top of the basket before wiggling herself. Once she was close enough, she then sledded down the hill with ease. She had to admit that this was the fun part about fetching straw in the winter. Sometimes it was so fun, she did it more than once and decided to do it about four or five more times, though it made a lot of time pass by. 

Willy giggled like the child that she was before she suddenly hit a tree and fell on her stomach with the basket turned over and the straw everywhere. Willy sat up and panicked before she quickly filled the basket with as much straw as she could. She lost some pieces on the way and the basket wasn't as heavy, but it was still good enough to appease her master. Or at least, she hoped it was. Even though she was in a cruel and abusive relationship with her master, she did fear his wrath and for when he would punish her. His biggest threat though was that if she had too many misdemeanors was that he would actually cook her and eat her like a witch with a candy gingerbread house to lure in starving and terrified children in the woods. She actually did dread that, mostly because it meant that she wouldn't be around anymore to bask in his superior and charming behavior.

* * *

Belle now wore a new dress that was blue and white. Rumple decided it would be better than her usual golden dress, especially in working in. She found a ladder and decided that since the seasons were about to change, there should also be a change in the castle. Willy hoped and prayed that her master wasn't already in his special room because he always wanted to come into the room with the fresh straw whenever he felt the need to spin, but unfortunately for her...

"What took you so long?" Rumple glared as he snagged her cheek. "You never take this long."

"I-I'm sorry, Master..." Willy stammered. "I-I-I..."

"No matter, I don't have time for your excuses..." Rumple said, letting go of her and she suddenly scratched around underneath her dress since some straw got into it and her undergarments, from sledding so much. He then examined the basket and looked even more angry. "Not a very big pile like I like to see... Are you slacking off, girl?"

"N-No, Master..." Willy stuttered as she stepped back with her hands over her head. 

Belle looked hurt from what she was overhearing. Rumple just shook his head and came inside of the room and Willy followed so that she could do the dusting. Eventually, their chores began. Rumple at the wheel and Willy dusting away a storm. 

Belle couldn't help but feel puzzled of the wheel spinning since she knew it was something he did very often as she stepped on the ladder in front of the curtains. "Why do you spin so much?" she soon asked the man of the house.

Rumple then suddenly stopped spinning. 

"Sorry, it's just... You've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend." Belle smiled sheepishly, hoping that she didn't offend him.

Willy glowered as she continued to dust all around the room. 

"I like to watch the wheel," Rumple explained. "Helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Belle then asked.

Rumple paused for a moment before smirking at himself. "...I guess it worked." he then said before giggling.

Belle also laughed as Willy looked aggravated with her. She then saw that she was coming closer to the ladder and smirked once she had an idea. 

"What are you doing?" Rumple demanded as he got up and walked over to the girl. 

"Opening these! It's almost Spring, we should let some light in," Belle explained as she tugged on the curtains, though she seemed to fail in opening them. "What did you do, nail them down?"

"...Yes." Rumple stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Belle continued to tug on the curtains as it felt impossible to move them. 

"Oops~" Willy said as she suddenly bumped up against the ladder.

Belle soon let out a scream as she fell off of the ladder. Willy grinned as it was such a high height, that she would be able to see Belle fall on the floor and bruise and maybe even bleed to death. Much to her dismay, Rumple caught her in time and carried her in his arms. Willy looked wide-eyed and frustrated at the outcome. Rumple and Belle then seemed to gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments as something happened deep down inside them both. 

"Um... Thank you," Belle uttered out sheepishly before the imp awkwardly put her back down on the ground. "Thank you."

"It's no matter." Rumple said before he helped her back to her feet, acting as nervous as a schoolboy all of a sudden. 

"I'll, uh, put the curtains back up." Belle offered.

"Uh, there's no need," Rumple smiled bashfully. "I'll get used to it."

Willy cursed under her breath as her hands balled up into fists and she shook them. Belle had to be disposed of and she would not rest until that wish was fulfilled. Willy soon wandered into the dark shadows and went to carry out more of her chores. She would either get rid of Belle by either Rumple throwing her out or Willy committing such a heinous act. Whatever it would be, Belle would be gone and it would just be her and her master again and that would be great by her. 

"Did I _say_ you could stop dusting?" Rumple asked Willy as he suddenly came up behind her, forcing her out of her reverie.

Willy then stumbled and nearly fell on the floor before she dashed off and went back to dusting while also secretly plotting. 


	3. The Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need some mental help...

Willy put on a working apron and held a bit of a heavy ax in her hands. She was looking around as she grasped the wooden handle closely and was on her way down the corridor of the castle. She soon suddenly heard some sobbing and put her hand to her ear and came down the stairs to follow the sound as it got louder and louder. She then quickly ducked away and hid once she saw Rumple already there. Belle had been with them for a while now and she thought maybe she had the perfect way to do her in, but she stopped once she saw the impish man at the door. 

"When you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me, I assumed you wouldn't miss your family quite so much." Rumple said to Belle, almost sounding nauseated. 

"I made my sacrifice for them," Belle sniffled as she glared at him for not giving her any sympathy or empathy. "O-Of _course_ I miss them, you beast!" 

"Yes, yes, of course, but the crying must stop," Rumple complained. "Night after night! It's making it very difficult for me to spin. You know, I do my best thinking then. Willy never cries this much!"

"How would you know?" Belle muttered from that last part.

Rumple soon rolled his golden eyes and magicked up a pillow suddenly. "Perhaps this'll help?" he then suggested. 

"For me?"

"Not quite so beastly now, am I?" Rumple grinned boastfully. 

"Thank you," Belle said softly as she accepted the pillow. "Maybe now I can actually get some sleep." 

"No, no, no. It's not to help you sleep, dearie," Rumple shook his head. "It's to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!"

They then suddenly heard the shattering sounds of glass.

"WILLY!" Rumple called once he saw the girl. "What was that?"

"I-I'm not sure, Master Rumple," Willy replied as she hid the ax behind her back suddenly. "I-I was just about to get us some dinner and I thought I-I'd c-c-come a-a-ask you what you would like..."

* * *

Soon, Willy dropped the ax and ran with Rumple and Belle to follow the source of the crashing sound. They soon found a man who was looking to steal a certain magic wand. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this, dearie?" Rumple challenged the thief. 

"Pretty sure." The thief nodded as he removed his hood without fear. 

"If you don't know how to use that wand, it can do nasty things to you." Willy warned as she knew the rules. 

"Well, then... I'll stick to what I know works," The thief challenged as he took out a bow and arrow. "Do you know what this arrow can do to you?" 

"Has to hit me first." Rumple challenged before he soon teleported. 

"Shouldn't be a problem," The thief scoffed. "An arrow fired from this bow always finds its target. Don't you just love magic?" he then fired the arrow.

Rumple soon teleported again, but then the arrow hit him instantly.

"MASTER!" Willy cried. "NO!" 

"I know I do." The thief smirked darkly, but... 

"As do I!" Rumple smirked back as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out like it didn't even hurt him. "But don't you know? All magic comes with a price! And in your case, that's me."

Willy grinned a bit sadistically in a way that could nearly mirror Rumple himself. Belle felt very frightened and concerned. Mostly for Willy, this girl clearly needed some help, especially since she grew up in a place like this and was made into a life of servitude ever since she was an infant. 

"Willy, dear... Let me borrow that apron..." Rumple demanded. 

"Master?" Willy muttered a bit.

"I said give it to me..." Rumple repeated darkly. "You can still fetch dinner, just without it."

"...But I might stain my dress..." Willy said softly. 

"Well, you and Belle will just have to scrub harder with the laundry tonight, won't you?" Rumple glared. "... _NOW_."

Willy soon quickly undid the apron, fidgeting her fingers a bit since she felt nervous. She then got the knot undone and soon shakily held out the apron. Rumple then swiped it right off her hand as Belle winced for the poor young girl and he soon stormed off with it.

* * *

"What are you going to do with that apron?" Belle asked.

"I'm going to deal with our newest guest..." Rumple grinned. "You ladies have some fun."

Belle and Willy glanced at each other as Rumple went to dispose of the thief.

Belle was soon scrubbing the floor while Willy appeared to be throwing knives against the wall repeatedly. Every time she ran out to throw, she would pluck them out and start over.

"Willy, forgive me for asking, but... Why are you doing that?" Belle asked. "A girl your age should be more careful with such sharp knives."

"I'm fine..." Willy replied, her tone sounding as venomous as an Agrabahn Viper. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"How simple my life was..."

"...Yes?"

"Before... _You_ came along..." Willy said before she slowly turned her head around with a malicious grin as she held one knife close as she stroked at the blade without pricking herself. 

"I-I beg your pardon?" Belle replied with wide eyes.

"Before you came into this house, it was just me and The Master," Willy glowered darkly as she approached Belle, who began to stand up on her two feet and backed away fearfully. "I believe that humanity for some folks is entirely overrated."

Belle began to feel more and more scared of Willy's behavior as she backed up to the wall.

"Before your arrival, there was no need for extra help or company and the only thing to offer was my particular brand of genius and servitude..." Willy continued, her tone sounding more and more haunted. "I was his confidant... And his best friend... And I won't let some **BITCH LIKE YOU _RUIN_ IT FOR ME!**" she then finalized and tossed the knife right at Belle.

Belle yelped and then suddenly fell on the floor and looked wide-eyed and terrified. 

"Or... I could be just kidding... And you're just imagining this..." Willy smirked. "Do you really think that a child my age would think such a thing?"

There were then pained screams of terror and fear. Willy grinned at both Belle's reaction and the sound, she just wished that the screams were coming from Belle herself. She then flinched as she heard a certain someone coming back. 

"I'm gonna need another apron," Rumple grumbled as he removed the apron he wore, soaked with crimson stains, even against the darkened color that was black before he gave it back to Willy. "You know what to do... And try not to vomit this time." 

Willy looked more pale than usual and even gulped. She had gotten over the sight of blood lately, but seeing it fresh like this and when she wasn't getting them dinner that night, it made her stomach churn. Her eyes watered at most and luckily, she didn't let herself go like that. 

"Uh, they're uh... They're on the line drying," Belle told Rumple about the other aprons. "It'll be some time."

"Fine, fine. Get to cleaning this one as well," Rumple replied. "I'll be back later." 

"All this because he tried to steal a magic wand?" Belle asked, feeling more scared. 

"No, because he tried to steal from me, The Dark One," Rumple warned. "You try that, you get skinned alive. Everyone knows that."

"Actually, no," Belle shook her head. "They don't."

"Well, they will after they discover the body!" Rumple then announced with his trademark giggle as he went off again.

Willy then grabbed another knife and was about to jab it into Belle right then. Belle looked over and screamed before jumping out of the way and Willy suddenly fell to the floor. 

"Stop moving!" Willy complained. 

"I feel so bad for that poor man," Belle frowned. "I know he's a thief, but he should be helped... Willy, I know you have your own problems, but don't you have a heart?"

"No, of course not, Master ate it right out of my chest the moment he found me on his doorstep." Willy grinned maliciously. 

"Look, I'm going to do something," Belle soon said as she bent down a little to the girl's height. "You can tell Rumplestiltskin if you want to, I'm not going to let him stop me doing what I know is right."

"...W-What're you planning?" Willy asked. "Do you expect to get this to make him love you?"

"I may never love him," Belle sighed sharply. "But I know better than to let someone be tortured so coldly just because of trying to steal one thing. I'm sorry, Willy, but I have to do what's right."

Willy narrowed her eyes. Belle then suddenly went away as she went to get a drink for this thief. Willy then had a bit of a crooked smile as she remembered Belle saying she may never love Rumple. Maybe this Belle wasn't such a threat after all... Either way, it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

"What?" The thief asked once he saw that the dungeon door opened to show the brunette young woman with a cup. "Did he send you to finish the job?"

"Uh, no, no. Not at all," Belle shook her head as she approached him with the cup. "Here, drink this. I couldn't let this continue, it's inhuman." 

"I-I couldn't agree more, but I fear now he'll turn his wrath on you."

"If he does, I'll stand up to the beast that he is, because no one... No one deserves to be tortured."

"Well, he may beg to differ." The thief frowned in sadness and fear. 

"Well, I don't care. He doesn't frighten me," Belle said softly before she soon went to open the door and opened it all the way. "Hurry up. He'll be back soon. Hurry." she then rushed and urged. 

"But he will... He will kill you," The thief replied. "U-Unless you run away with me." 

"I can't run. I made a deal to serve him, in exchange for him protecting my kingdom and my family from the Ogres," Belle denied. "If I were to leave, I might survive, but my family surely won't." 

"All I can do is wish you luck." The thief said softly.

"Thank you," Belle urged. "Now go. Go."

The thief looked so thankful and soon went to escape. Willy overheard all of this and had a dark grin on her face. Belle soon looked a bit wide-eyed once she saw Willy who just waved at her without an inch of innocence in her facial structure.

* * *

Later on, Willy sat in a corner and appeared to be drawing something after she had finished her chores.

"I'll try not to be too loud," Rumple said as he sharpened up his tools to kill their prisoner with on the way out the door. "Can't promise the same courtesy from our prisoner."

"You didn't tell him?" Belle asked Willy in surprise.

"I wanted to see your face once he discovers something missing." Willy grinned with her left eye twitching.

"You are not well." Belle said in concern.

"BELLE!" Rumple's voice snapped as he soon came back into the room. "Where is he?"

"Gone. I let him go." Belle answered honestly. 

"What? He was a thief." Rumple glared. 

"Which doesn't give you the right to kill him." Belle defended.

"It gives me every right," Rumple glared before facing Willy. "Did you know about this?"

Willy flinched as she hugged her piece of paper close.

"Oh, let me guess. You think he's a hero?" Rumple then continued to lash out his anger on Belle. "Stealing from me for some noble cause? You read too many books, dearie! There!" he then snapped as he made Belle's books disappear as he was absolutely livid. "Maybe that'll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts!"

"I didn't free him because of what I read in my books," Belle glared bravely. "I saw good in him. That man only wanted to escape with his life." 

"Oh, is that what you thought? Our thief escaped with more than his life!" Rumple snapped as Willy looked like she was enjoying the scolding. "You were tricked, you foolish, gullible girl!"

"There must be an explanation," Belle frowned softly. "We don't know why he needed that wand." 

"He took the wand because he wanted magic! People who steal magic never have good intentions!" 

"No! No! You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them."

"Oh, we'll see what's in his heart, all right. When I shoot an arrow straight through it," Rumple challenged. "And because I am a showman, it'll be with his bow. And because this is your fault, you get to come with me and watch, and know, as the blood drips from his carcass, it will be you and your rags to wipe it up." 

"Are you going to punish her?!" Willy asked Rumple with a demented look on her face.

"We shall see..." Rumple said in a dark tone as he soon petted her on the head. "Now get your coat, you're coming along too."

Willy nodded and curtsied with obedience before grinning maliciously at Belle and slit her throat with her finger. Belle looked very worrisome and unsettled from that. 

"I SAID _COME_!" Rumple snapped as he went to get ready himself.

"Perhaps we'll be having your head served on a silver platter." Willy told Belle as she stabbed her drawing to the wall with her knife and walked off. 

Belle cupped her mouth as she noticed that the drawing was actually of her with X's over her eyes and drops falling everywhere as if to represent blood-soaked tears.


	4. The Revenge

Willy shivered as she felt the cold air hit her face while burying her hands in the long and loose sleeves of her coat as she followed Rumple and Belle to track down the magic wand thief. It seemed fruitless so far as it felt like they had been walking for hours and maybe even days. Willy was used to traveling in the forest, especially running if predators such as wolves happened to catch her scent and came to try to do her in, though she would never be attacked again. After she was six and had to find dinner one night, a group of wolves found her and decided to make her their prey.

Somehow, someway, Rumple knew where she was and found her. One of the wolves had bitten her, giving her a permanent scar on her knee that still had dried blood on it. She usually kept it hidden from strangers. When he found out where she was, he scared away the wolves in ways that are too terrible and nightmarish to imagine. The important thing was that he saved her life and she was eternally grateful for it, even after him taking her in as his ward. On the bright side, they used the carriage, so she didn't need to run just yet, though the trail was still cold for them.

"I'm losing track of him," Rumple complained. "This forest is too thick." 

"M-M-Maybe th-there's nobody here?" Willy spoke up, both shivering from the cold and trembling with fear as she heard a wolf howl in the distance. "M-Maybe we should go."

"What, and let the thief escape?" Rumple snorted. "What would people think if I spared the life of someone who stole from me?"

"That there's actually a man hiding behind the beast?" Belle suggested.

"There _isn't_." Rumple retorted. 

"Then why didn't you kill me when I freed the prisoner?" Belle countered. 

"Well, I would have..." Rumple narrowed his eyes distantly. "But good help these days is very hard to find."

"I think that you are not as dark as you want people to believe," Belle advised. "I think that deep down, there's love in your heart. And for something more than power. I think you also deeply care about Willy, even if you're not the best caretaker for her."

Willy glanced over in silence as Belle defended her, though she was still insanely jealous. 

"You're right," Rumple admitted. "There is something I love."

Belle soon leaned in, a bit intrigued, only to be quickly disappointed.

"My things!" Rumple grinned fiendishly before he halted the carriage.

"Yah!" Willy yelped as she fell from her seat and ended up on the floor of the carriage. 

"You really are as dark as people say." Belle firmly pouted as she soon helped Willy back up. 

Willy slapped Belle's hands away as she put her hands up in defense with a glare and hissed. 

"Darker, dearie. Much darker." Rumple clarified, gruesomely proud of that statement.

"Whoa!" A man called as the three soon left the carriage. 

"Ugh!" Another man glared once he saw the visitors. "What are you doing in my woods?" 

"Pardon the intrusion, Sheriff. Uh, I'm looking for a thief," Rumple covered up as he stood his ground as strongly as possible. "He attacked me with this bow. Uh, I-I traced him as far as these woods, and then he vanished." 

"Yes, I know exactly who you're after," The man glared. "But I also know who you are, Rumplestiltskin." 

"My reputation precedes me," Rumple grinned as he looked towards Willy. "Excellent."

"Very excellent, Master." Willy admired. 

"Yes, as does your penchant for making deals," The Sheriff remarked. "I'll tell you where you can find your thief... If you give me something in return."

"What do you want?" Rumple demanded. 

"A night with your wench." The Sheriff decided.

"I doubt a child this age would satisfy any needs you might have." Rumple replied as he stood protectively in front of Willy. 

"Not her!" The Sheriff scoffed before facing Belle. "That one seems promising. Who would want a little homely girl like that small one?" 

Belle looked horrified. 

"She's not for sale," Rumple glowered. "And don't you dare call Willy homely." 

The Sheriff laughed at the imp. "You can't part with the bigger girl for, say, an hour? 20 minutes?" he then asked. 

"Let me think. Um..." Rumple paused before he giggled and conjured up the sheriff's tongue into the palm of his hand to shut him up in order to make a new deal. A much better deal. "I propose a new deal. I give you this back, and in return, you tell me everything you know about the man I am hunting."

The Sheriff gagged, unable to speak as something had quite literally caught his tongue like the sneaky, sinister cat he was.

"You ought to be more careful with your possessions," Rumple smirked mockingly. "Do you agree to my terms?"

The Sheriff still gagged, unable to say anything.

"What was that?" Rumple smirked before he gave the Sheriff his tongue back. "All right, I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

The Sheriff soon gasped and gulped and adjusted to his tongue again once it was back in his mouth. 

"Start talking," Willy demanded. "And if you try to flake on us, he'll take worse than your tongue and maybe something even more valuable like your family jewels."

"Ooh... Nice one~" Rumple grinned. "Daddy's Little Villain is growing up." 

"The thief that you're after; I've been chasing him for years!" The Sheriff cried as he suddenly covered between his legs out of immense fear. "He ruined me! He stole the woman I love and... Made me the laughing stock of all of Nottingham."

"Where can I find him?" Rumple soon demanded as he gave Willy a petting on her head since he was proud of her that time. 

"Well, the last I heard, he was hiding out in Sherwood Forest." The Sheriff explained. 

"And his name?" Rumple then demanded, looking sharp in warning as he lifted one finger just to remind the Sheriff of what he was capable of. 

"Robin Hood," The Sheriff revealed. "He goes by 'Robin Hood'."

* * *

Eventually, the three went back home to The Dark Castle after they had the information they needed.

"Looks like you won't be needing that bow anymore." Belle remarked. 

"Actually, I think I'll hold onto it," Rumple decided. "You never know. Could come in handy someday." 

"Well, uh, if you don't need me for anything else, good night, Rumplestiltskin," Belle then said. "Good night, Willy."

"No, wait. There is something else," Rumple stopped her before facing his young servant girl. "Willy, take us to the room with the books."

Belle looked wide-eyed. Willy curtsied at Rumple and soon led them away to a brand new room which indeed had hundreds and hundreds of books. Belle looked even more surprised, especially of how nice the room looked.

"Temper your excitement, dearie," Rumple told Belle. "This is merely another room for you to clean. You may take this room while Willy takes any other rooms you haven't already claimed."

"It's... It's beautiful," Belle said breathlessly as she took a look around the library in amazement and endearment. "There's more books in here than I could read in a lifetime." 

"Well, I hope you can clean faster than you can read," Rumple smirked. "It'll be reserved for you." 

"Did you do all this for me?" Belle asked, sounding touched. 

"I better not see a single speck of dust gathering on any of these books." Rumple advised.

Belle had a jovial smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at? I'm serious." Rumple glared slightly. 

"You're not who I thought you were," Belle replied softly. "And I'm glad." 

Willy narrowed her eyes.

"What is for dinner?" Rumple asked Willy.

"I hope you like deer." Willy replied.

"You _found_ a dead deer?" Belle asked.

"Dead is a bit of a stretch..." Willy replied as she showed a blade covered in crimson stains. "I was never fond of fast food, Miss Belle."

"I suggest you get cooking," Rumple told Willy. "After that, you may eat and take the rest of the night off."

Willy looked a bit wide-eyed. 

"You work too hard," Rumple said. "Take it easy a little."

* * *

Willy felt disturbed. Her master had changed a lot, especially ever since Belle came around. Belle looked glad to see the better treatment of Willy, even though there were still chores and demands that she had to fill out during the day. Though her new life was nicer, Willy felt uncomfortable at the kindness she was being suddenly given. It wouldn't last long though as Rumple hadn't changed fully and still had nastiness, especially with what he did to the Sheriff of Nottingham, but Belle could see that he was not as bad as people made him up to be. Maybe he wasn't so bad. 

Willy thought otherwise. Belle was really getting in the way between her and Rumple and she had to be destroyed instantly. After dinner, Willy was free to do whatever she wanted. Sure, she was normally given time off since it would be too dark for her to see anything without candlelight, but she did not like that Belle was ruining her life and coming between her and her dark and secret desire: to marry Rumple someday and bare his children. However, she did not realize that this would even be possible, especially considering a dark secret of his own in the past. Willy hugged her scraped knees as she stared into the fireplace.

She could see images in the fireplace of her throwing Belle into the fireplace and the older girl screaming as she would fade into her ultimate demise. Many flames danced in the fireplace... Boiling and simmering like the blood deep within herself and into her tormented soul. It burned like fire. Hellfire in fact. Rumple had to be hers or Belle would burn. That was a deal and promise she made to herself as she kept it hidden from anyone else. She soon reached out and swiped the fireplace poker, wincing a bit as it stung and singed her fingertips, though only slightly. 

The pain she grew up with was usually pretty tame, unless Rumple was directly yelling at her for messing something up. She had to admit that those were the rougher and tougher days of living around here, but she learned to get used to it. She was used to tough love and Rumple often mentioned how she should be grateful since "her heartless parents abandoned her into his care and no one else would've taken her in". Willy's heart pounded as she felt the pain of Rumple's changing and Belle's presence. It felt so magnetic as it pulled her closer and closer over to where Belle slept.

* * *

The squeaking of the spinning wheel was heard which made Willy flinch and duck behind a pillar. She bit her lip as she looked wide-eyed like the deer caught in her gaze that she had found to make dinner earlier this evening. Willy then peeked her head into the room as Rumple was spinning his straw that evening by candlelight as he had a lot on his mind right now. She placed her hand over her chest in relief that she hadn't been spotted and she soon made a leap of faith over the gap of the doorframe. Willy yelped as she nearly stumbled and hid away. She glanced over and went to the end of the hallway and hid herself.

"I suppose that's enough for one day... I'll deal with that Robin Hood later..." Rumple grumbled to himself as he decided to stop as he spun his wheel to think to himself. He then walked down the opposite side of the corridor and decided to turn in for the evening, looking exhausted.

Willy watched him go to his room and the door soon shut behind him. She then looked at the fireplace poker and was about to go to Belle's room and use the poker on the young woman. However, she thought of something more interesting. She waited for a good while, trying not to fall asleep and waited for as long as it would probably take for her master to fall asleep. When she decided it would be a good time, she soon tiptoed over to his special room and looked at the spinning wheel.

Willy grinned fiendishly as she held out the fireplace poker and began to smash at the spinning wheel rather violently. She pretended that it was Belle which gave her even more strength and temperament to smash it. Luckily, Rumple was sleeping like the dead and did not hear a single sound. Willy giggled a bit wickedly like a witch during her chaotic cacophony. She then looked around as the spinning wheel appeared to be destroyed. Part of her hated to do that because she knew how much it meant to her master, but another part of her hatched another mischievous idea.

Willy chuckled before she soon went over to Belle's room. She creaked the door open as Belle sniffled in her sleep, but was still sound asleep. She then placed the fireplace poker in Belle's room while she slumbered and quickly went out, shutting the door. She nearly stumbled and fell from her running before she soon went over to her room and jumped into her cot and wrapped herself up in the blankets. She soon fell asleep with a wicked smirk on her face, wondering what tomorrow would bring as she made a very bad dream come true, especially for Belle. 


	5. The Strike

The next morning came rather quickly in The Dark Castle.

" **WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WHEEL?!** " A sharp voice pealed throughout the castle, the sound echoing and thundering down the corridors. 

Willy woke up in a flash, her eyes bright and filled with mischievous like a squirrel who got lucky and avoided being tracked down by a hungry and fearsome predator. She then dashed out of her room and Belle weakly left her room. The two ran into each other as Willy gave a dead-eyed gaze on Belle and the older girl looked and felt incredibly uncomfortable before the two of them came into Rumple's special room.

* * *

The impish man was absolutely outraged and was hyperventilating through his gnarly teeth and his nostrils flared. His fists shook by his sides as he looked ready to attack anyone. If looks could kill, Belle and Willy would perish right where they stood. 

"Who. Did. This?" Rumple demanded as he flashed a wide-eyed glare towards Belle and Willy.

Belle looked very nervous and scared to answer. The spinning wheel was broken and shattered like it had been struck. 

"Don't look at me, Master..." Willy said innocently. "I was in my room all night after dinner. I'm just a little child."

"I-I-I didn't do it," Belle added nervously and defensively. "I-I would never..."

"It looks like it had been destroyed and we're all the only ones in here," Rumple growled. "So I'll ask again... WHO DID THIS?!"

"Master, I suggest you check our rooms," Willy soon decided. "It doesn't look like it was done by hand, so perhaps someone used an instrument to do it if you don't believe us."

Rumple paused briefly. "Very well..." he then said. "Let's go to your rooms this instant." he then said before snapping his fingers.

* * *

And in the blink of an eye, they were soon in Willy's bedroom. Belle looked around to see a very simple room with a single window and a very small cot. It seemed that Willy didn't have much in her room, though still at least she had a bed and didn't have the cold, dark dungeon. Either way, it was a bit of a sad sight, especially for a girl Willy's age to endure. Rumple wasted no time in fumbling through Willy's bed and her personal belongings as she just stood there and let him do it as she knew she was innocent.

Belle stood by in silence and even tried to help out. Willy grinned darkly as she imagined herself with the fireplace poker and bashing Belle violently with it. She was going to do such a thing last night, but she knew Rumple would catch her right then and there and decided not to risk it. Who knows what he might have done if Belle's horrid screams of terror and pain were heard while Willy had all the fun of bashing her in and Rumple walked in on them? She would probably get worse than yelled at or possibly even being sacrificed for his dinner. 

"Well, there's nothing here and Willy is much too feeble to break anything with her bare hands." Rumple glowered.

"Rumple, I promise you, I did not break your wheel." Belle nearly cried.

Willy rolled her eyes as tears formed in Belle's eyes. Don't bother trying to waste crocodile tears on a man like Rumplestiltskin, or The Crocodile as Willy once heard him referred to as from a man by the name of Killian Jones AKA Captain Hook. They soon came into Belle's room and Rumple fumbled through Belle's things until finally...

"AHA!" Rumple called as he brought out the fireplace stick. "What do we have here?"

"How did that get there?!" Belle cried. "Rumple, I promise, I didn't do anything to your wheel!"

"Well, if you didn't, then how did--" Rumple glared as he looked Belle dead in the eyes and saw the tears in her eyes. 

Belle looked as scared and terrified as a lone baby animal left to fend for itself with a very hungry and outraged predator after it. He didn't think Willy could have destroyed his wheel, but Rumple was now feeling that Belle couldn't have. No. Why would she? She may had disagreed with him lately and often called him "dark" and a bit of a "Beast", but she wouldn't do something like this for selfish gain.

"No... It _couldn't_ have been you..." Rumple then said softly.

"WHAT?!" Willy asked, aghast. "But she had the fireplace poker in _her_ room! _She's_ the guilty one!"

"I don't think someone like Belle would do something like this," Rumple shook his head as he tapped the palm of his hand with the fireplace poker. "She mostly has a pure heart..."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Willy complained. 

"Perhaps something else did this and this somehow ended up in your room," Rumple said to Belle. "I don't know why or how what happened happened... But you're both off the hook... After all..."

SNAP!

* * *

They were suddenly back in the room and Rumple used his magic to bring the spinning wheel back to the way it once was before. "No sense in losing what can be easily fixed..." he then continued.

Belle wiped her eyes once she calmed down while Willy was fuming in insane jealousy.

"I suggest we have breakfast now that we're up," Rumple decided. "We'll discuss other matters later during your chores."

"Yes, Rumple." Belle sniffled.

Willy muttered something out. "Miserable bitch."

"What was that, Willy dear?" Rumple demanded.

"Yes." Willy then quickly said with wide eyes.

"Yes, _what_?" Rumple prompted.

"Y-Yes, Master Rumple." Willy then said with a curtsy.

"Good... Now... Off you go!" Rumple said as he shooed them away. "Off, off, off!"

Willy cursed to herself as her plan had failed. Belle tried to tell her that she had a pretty good idea that Willy placed the firestick poker in her room to get her into trouble and that it was okay to feel jealous. Willy just tuned her out as just listening to Belle made her feel queasy. She should have just pummeled her with the stick and gotten it over with. At least now, she wouldn't hear Belle's whining and it would just be her and Rumple again like the good old days.

* * *

Eventually, the three had breakfast and they went to find the missing thief who was called Robin Hood. Rumple was still insistent on killing the thief while Belle felt unsure about letting him do that. 

"You, uh, you know it's still not too late t-to turn back," Belle stammered nervously. "You know, I am not going to stand by and watch you kill a man."

"Well, you're welcome to sit if you like, but you are gonna watch," Rumple clarified. "That's the whole point of our little expedition, remember? To see what your actions wrought."

"Yeah!" Willy smirked. "This is all your fault!"

Belle felt very scared on the inside.

Rumple looked in the distance and grinned in success. "Found him." he soon said.

"Oh, boy!" Willy beamed in excitement since Rumple felt excited. 

"Look, he's... He's waiting for someone," Belle remarked as a carriage came and there was a sick woman inside the carriage. "That woman."

"That must be the one he stole from the sheriff." Willy guessed. 

"She's sick," Belle frowned fearfully. "She's going to die."

"Yeah, and so is he." Willy replied which earned her a tussle in her hair. 

"You're really on your game today, dearie." Rumple approved. 

"Stop!" Belle cried out as the thief used his wand on the woman for whatever reason. "I'm right about him, about why he stole the wand. He did it so he could heal the woman he loves." she then said.

"What is with you and seeing the good in people?" Willy glared. "A thief is still a thief!" 

"And she would have died if he hadn't stolen Rumple's wand." Belle defended. 

"And now he gets to die! And she can tell all of Sherwood Forest what happens when you cross Rumplestiltskin." Rumple retorted before he magically placed the lower half of Belle's body in the soil. "There! That should give you a good view."

"Can I help out, Master Rumple?" Willy asked hopefully.

"Maybe when you're older, you can use your 'good looks' to seduce a victim to lure them to me~" Rumple giggled at her.

Willy blushed a bit since Rumple mentioned her 'good looks' when talking to her. 

"You don't have to do this. There's good in you," Belle defended. "I was right about the thief, and I am right about you and Willy. Look, she's pregnant. You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless."

Rumple soon shot the arrow.

"NO!" Belle cried out.

The arrow was shot, but it missed and it hit the carriage instead.

"We've been found," Robin Hood told the woman. "Marian, we must go." 

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"You missed him! He was that many feet in front of you!" Willy added as she held up four fingers and a thumb on two different hands. 

"Yes... I missed..." Rumple said, a bit annoyed as he let Robin Hood and the pregnant woman get away. "Get back to the carriage. I'm bored of this forest." 

"You're... You're not going after him?" Belle asked once she was out of the soil.

"I came here to see some guy get MAIMED!" Willy complained. 

"He's not worth the effort." Rumple shrugged at both of them.

Belle paused before she realized something. "You spared his life." 

"What? I did nothing of the sort."

"That bow has magic in it. It never misses its target."

"Well, perhaps the magic just simply wore... Off." Rumple just shrugged.

Belle then suddenly hugged Rumple as he did something thoughtful for a change and walked off before he was slow in following. "Aren't you coming?" she then asked.

Rumple blinked before he picked up the quiver and soon followed her with a small smile.

"I can't believe you just spared his life!" Willy complained. "You're Rumplestiltskin! You strike fear into the hearts of any mortal soul! You know all and see all!"

"Like what _you_ did last night, dearie?" Rumple retorted. 

Willy soon looked wide-eyed and fearful. "H-How did you know I put your fireplace poker in Belle's room after breaking your wheel with it?" she then asked, feeling like a fish caught with a hook.

"You just told me~" Rumple smirked. "I must say, that was clever... But not clever enough... I knew you've been bitten by the green-eyed monster, so you tried to do something heinous..." he then told her coldly. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Willy stammered. "C-Can you forgive me? I'll do anything to make it up to you..."

"Strike." 

"...What?"

"One strike," Rumple simply stated. "You get your first strike and you get two more, I'm afraid you'll be severally punished."

Willy gulped nervously. "Wh-Wh-What're you going to do?" she then asked, feeling terrified of his attention right now.

"First strike is a warning... Strike two, you'll be sent to bed without dinner," Rumple began to tell her. "And strike three... Well... Let's just say you won't find out until I give it to you and the fear and guilt will consume you whole until I see you again after your second offense. So, if I were you, I'd try to be a little nicer to Belle and get used to her company if you know what's good for you," he then said. "I helped bring you into this world and I'd hate to take you out of it."

"Y-Yes, Master..." Willy said as she stared at the ground.

"Now, come along," Rumple replied as he walked off ahead of her. "Belle is waiting for us."

Willy heaved a sharp sigh and soon came into the carriage. Once she was inside, they rode off back to the Dark Castle. It was a bit of a long and quiet ride back as Willy rubbed her arm, feeling a bit depressed and weak that she got scolded like she did. Willy decided to try a bit harder about getting Belle into trouble.

* * *

"Why did you want me here?" Belle asked Rumple, trying to bond with him. 

"The place was filthy." Rumple shrugged. 

"I think you were lonely even though you have Willy's company," Belle shrugged. "I mean, any man would be lonely."

"I'm not a man." Rumple retorted, sounding a bit childish. 

"So, I've had a couple of months to look around, you know," Belle then said innocently. "And, uh, upstairs, there's, uh, clothing, small, as if for a-a child? Was it yours or... Or was there a son?"

Rumple hesitated a bit before answering, sharply sighing. "...There was. There was a son. I lost him, as I did his mother." 

"I'm... I'm sorry. So y-you were a man, once. An ordinary man," Belle said softly. "And Willy isn't your daughter..."

"No, she was left here about 14 years ago," Rumple replied softly. "Her parents gave her up to me because they knew I'd probably destroy them... So instead of trying to protect her, they just brought her to me without hesitation."

"Oh... Th-That sounds awful for her..." Belle frowned. "A girl like that needs a family... Though, if I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?" she then asked hopefully. 

"Perhaps..." Rumple said softly before flinching and sounding like an immature child. "Perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses! Nyah, Nyah! Nuh, nuh nuh!"

"You're not a monster," Belle shook her head as she came closer to him with sincerity in her eyes. "You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it? Hmm?"

There was then a banging at the door and Rumple went to go and get it.

* * *

"Uh... Master...?" Willy called nervously. "MASTER?!"

"Where is your Master?" Gaston glared as he pointed his sword right at her. "Where is my beloved Belle?!"

"MASTER! HELP!" Willy cried. 

Rumple soon got to the door and looked very unimpressed at what he just saw. 

"I am Sir Gaston, and you, Beast, have taken--" Gaston glared as he looked ready to slay Rumple... Only for the imp to turn him into a rose without a second thought or even a first thought and closed the door as he picked the rose.

"What do you think?" Rumple asked Willy, showing her the rose.

"Ohh! Thaaank you~" Willy gushed, about to take it.

"Oh, this isn't for you, dearie." Rumple shook his head.

Willy's eyes widened before she pouted and glared once she saw Belle coming. Of course... That stupid flower had to be for that stupid girl.

"Who was that?" Belle asked once she came over. 

"Just an old woman selling flowers," Rumple shrugged innocently before holding out the rose to Belle while Willy stood in the corner and nearly fell as she grasped her chest as her heartbeat thundered in her head. "Here. If you'll have it."

"Why, thank you~" Belle blushed as she accepted the rose and came across the room before trimming the rose and put it in a vase, setting it on the table. What a very kind gesture from a so-called monster!

"You had a life, Belle. Before... this; friends... Family," Rumple said as Willy had a panic attack before he talked with Belle in private, shutting the door to tune out Willy. "What made you choose to come here with me?" 

"Heroism. Sacrifice. You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do," Belle shrugged innocently. "To see the world, to be heroes. So, when you arrived, that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow."

"And is it everything you hoped?" Rumple asked. 

"Well, uh... I did want to see the world," Belle explained. "That part didn't really work out, but, uh, I did save my village." 

"And what about your, uh... Betrothed?" Rumple soon asked.

"It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston. To me love is; love is layered," Belle explained. "Love is a mystery to uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he, but, um, you were going to tell me about your son?"

Rumple paused nervously before he said to her once his brain hatched an idea. "I'll tell you what... I'll make you a deal. Go to town, and fetch me some straw. When you return, I'll share my tale," he then said. "Willy often does this chore with me, but I believe you should do it." 

"But... Town?" Belle's eyes widened. "You trust me to come back?"

"Oh, no," Rumple said softly and a bit sadly, though he mostly used this to test her independence. "I expect I'll never see you again."

"...Could I bring Willy with me?" Belle requested.

"Bring her along?" Rumple asked. "Are you sure?"

"I wish to bond with the dear," Belle smiled hopefully. "Maybe after spending time with me, she'll warm up to me like you have."

Rumple turned his head away as his face warmed up and he felt himself blush deep within his scaly, reptilian skin. "...Very well," he then said. "Take Willy along... Maybe that would be good for both of you."

Belle beamed and soon walked off out of the room to do the chore.

* * *

Willy was sweeping up the main floor of the castle and she soon looked up once she heard footsteps and Belle approached her.

"I'm going to get straw for Rumplestiltskin," Belle smiled innocently. "Why don't you join me and we can get to know each other better?"

Willy glowered sharply.

"Rumple, I don't think Willy wants to come with me!" Belle soon called out, making Willy panicked and nervous.

"WILLY, GO WITH BELLE IF SHE WANTS YOU TO!" Rumple's voice called sharply. "WE DON'T WANT STRIKE TWO, NOW DO WE?!"

"No, no, no, I'll go with her!" Willy panicked before glaring at Belle, growling through her teeth. "I'm gonna kill you in your sleep."

"I'm sure after we bond a little, you'll think otherwise." Belle smiled sweetly and patiently.

Willy rolled her eyes and she soon fetched her coat and went to go with Belle to make a straw run. Willy usually liked doing this chore when it was nicer out, especially seeing a nice full basket always made her master's day. However, one visit to collect straw would be different today and not just because Belle was joining Willy for it today. 


	6. The Kiss

The Enchanted Forest was mostly quiet. Belle told Willy about a new book she was reading, though Willy mostly tuned her out as they headed toward town to fetch the straw with their straw baskets. However, other sounds suddenly picked up as a carriage was on its way with galloping horses stomping through the road and it suddenly stopped next to them before a black-haired woman grinned as she poked her head out. 

"Eek!" Willy yelped and quickly bowed her head as she knew this woman from stories.

"Did my carriage splash you?" The woman asked the two. 

"Oh. Oh, no, w-we're fine." Belle reassured. 

"You know, I'm tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell," The woman smirked as she soon followed the girls. "You carry very little."

"I don't want to be slowed down." Belle replied. 

"Mm. You and your daughter running from someone." The woman smirked. 

"I am not her daughter..." Willy spoke. "This woman is a nuisance to me."

"Ah... I see... The question is, master or lover?" The woman smirked. 

Belle silently looked over as her expression seemed to answer the dark woman's question.

"Oh. Master and lover." The woman said with a grin. 

"I might take a rest. You... You go on ahead," Belle replied. "Willy, you go on ahead of me... Maybe your master will do something nice for you if you come back home before I do."

Willy didn't say anything as she glanced over and soon walked on ahead, though she hid behind a tree and listened in on the two. 

"So, if I'm right, you love your employer, but you're leaving him." The woman soon said to Belle. 

"I might love him," Belle replied softly. "I mean, I could, except... Something evil has taken root in him."

"Sounds like a curse to me, and all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it," The woman advised before chuckling before she saw the look in Belle's eyes. "Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?" she then prompted, sounding a bit maternal. 

"Right." Belle nodded. 

"Besides, if he loves you, he would've let you go," The woman then advised. "And if he doesn't love you, well then, the kiss won't even."

"Well, he did let me go," Belle replied. "I offered to let the young girl come with me... I thought it would be best if we could at least bond."

Willy leaned in a bit closer.

"Yes, but no kiss happened." The woman then said to Belle. 

"And a kiss... A kiss is enough?" Belle asked, a bit hopefully. "He'd be a man again?" 

"An ordinary man," The woman advised. "True love's kiss will break any curse."

Willy soon dashed off to go back home as she held her basket close.

* * *

From a window inside his castle, Rumple was frantically looking out the window for Belle. He then glanced over and saw that Willy had come back.

"Fresh straw for your spinning wheel, Master Rumple." Willy soon said as she curtsied and handed him the basket.

"Ah, excellent, Willy, dearie, thank you," Rumple nodded, sounding a bit rushed before looking around. "Erm... Is Belle on her way back?"

"Yes..." Willy sighed. "She is."

"Oh, very good, thank you..." Rumple nodded before he glanced out the window and noticed Belle coming back, rushing past Willy.

Willy glanced over and Rumple was feigning in spinning at the wheel, acting like he was very busy. Belle then arrived, back with a full basket of straw.

"Oh, you're back already," Rumple nodded. "Good. Good thing. I'm, uh... I'm nearly out of straw."

"Hmm..." Belle smirked playfully as she crossed the wheel and put down her basket. "Come on, you're happy that I'm back."

"I'm not unhappy." Rumple replied bashfully. 

"Are you happy I'm back too, Master?" Willy piped up innocently.

"You, I'm used to," Rumple replied as he glanced toward her. "You'd come back if I fell asleep and the place was on fire."

"And, uh, you promised me a story." Belle prompted. 

"...Did I?" Rumple asked, trying to distract himself from sounding attached to her like he was falling in love with her, though it was very clear and obvious that he was, much to Willy's chagrin. 

"Mm-hmm," Belle nodded before she removed the thread from his hand and sat down beside him. "Tell me about your son."

Rumple hesitated before he uttered out what had happened to his estranged son. "Uh... I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really." he then spoke to her. 

"And since then, you've loved no one, and no one has loved you," Belle guessed. "Willy's hopelessly dedicated to you though, no matter what you do to her."

Willy winced as she was mentioned like that.

"I know there's good in her and there's good in you too," Belle continued warmly. "There's no shame in it."

Rumple paused before he leaned towards her. "...Why did you come back?" he then asked. 

"I wasn't going to, but then... Something changed my mind." Belle said bashfully.

The two looked into each other's eyes. Willy began to shake in the background as she pulled on her hair. And soon... Belle and Rumple shared a sweet kiss with each other and something magical began to happen to the imp. 

Rumple's face began changing as the greenness of his skin starts to melt away. He kept his eyes closed, unsure of what was happening until he opened his eyes and noticed something strange. "What's happening?

"Kiss me again, it's working." Belle smiled hopefully and sweetly. 

"...What is?" Rumple asked as his voice changed into a sweet and velvety voice that could make any woman's girlhood tremble. 

"Any curse can be broken." Belle stated. 

Rumple suddenly stood up abruptly in anger. "Who told you that?!" Who knows that?!" he then demanded. 

"I-I-I don't know," Belle stammered. "She, uh... Sh-She..." 

Willy hid away and ducked down to hide behind the table that the rose was on.

"'She'..." Rumple hissed as he stormed across the room and uncovered the mirror and spoke into it. "You... Evil... Soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me?!" he then snapped.

"Who is he talking to?" Belle asked Willy. 

"The Queen! Your friend, the Queen!" Rumple exclaimed while in anger and insanity. "How did she get to you?"

"Th-The Queen? I don't--" Belle stammered out of immense fear. 

"I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me," Rumple narrowed his golden eyes as he sounded outraged. "Oh, yeah. You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?"

"It was working--"

" **SHUT UP!** "

Willy visibly flinched as Rumple's yelling at Belle startled her. She may not had liked Belle, but she felt like this was a little too much.

"This means it's true love!" Belle cried. 

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Rumple growled. 

"Why won't you believe me?!" Belle cried. 

"Because no one..." Rumple glared as he soon grabbed her and began to shake her violently. "No one could ever, ever love me!"

The next thing Belle knew, she was being thrown into her cell and landed hard on the ground and the door was slammed shut and locked up for the night.

Rumple soon stormed off, coming up the stairs.

"Uh, Master?" Willy spoke.

"What?" Rumple barked at her, looking her dead in the eyes. 

"Erm... Uh... Well..." Willy stammered and shivered. "Um..."

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." Rumple mocked her before yelling which made her feel even more scared, especially since his voice echoed throughout the castle. " **OUT WITH IT!** " 

"I-I-I-I... I think you were a bit too harsh on Belle..." Willy said as she trembled and put her hands up. 

"Oh... That's funny... Considering how you've been treating her lately..." Rumple sneered. "Trying to get her into trouble so it can be just the two of us again... What goes on in your head, girl?"

"I... I..." Willy blinked with tears in her eyes. "...I don't know!" she then suddenly took off running past him and grabbed her coat to go back outside.

"Where are you going to go, Willy?!" Rumple called sharply. "Who else is even going to need you?! You'll be back! **YOU _ALWAYS_ COME BACK!**"

* * *

Willy sniffled as she wiped her tears while she ran out of the Dark Castle. She didn't know where she was going, but she ended up in the forest. She was just starting to warm up to Belle, only for that to vanish. This was all her fault that Rumple was angry and wanted nothing to do with either of them anymore. She soon ended up in the middle of the forest and soon crashed onto a boulder, hurting herself a little. How typical.

Willy soon hugged the boulder as she let out a pretty big cry. She wasn't sure if she was going to go back to the Dark Castle or not, but either way, she was not going right now. Rumple was right. Where could she even go? The only people who knew her were the occasional butcher, baker, and candlestick maker. She was all alone in the world and the best thing to ever happen to her was gone in a flash. The woman from before began to emerge from the shadows to hear the sounds of Willy's crying and suffering. 

"This is all her fault..." Willy sniffled. "Rumplestiltskin was the only family I ever had and now I have nobody... H-H-He can just eat her... Then I'll go back and he can eat me and put me out of my misery..."

"My, my, what a poor creature, being tortured for such a poor, innocent youth." The woman smirked as she came by.

Willy soon stopped crying and looked up, wiping her eyes and gasped. 

"Hello there." The woman smirked.

"The Evil Queen!" Willy gasped before glaring. "You stay away from me! You got Belle in a lot of trouble and Rumplestiltskin threw me out! It's your fault as much as it is Belle's!"

"You don't mean that," The woman replied. "And you can call me Regina."

"Oh, I got a name for you alright." Willy glowered as she had tears in her eyes.

"Charming..." Regina replied. "Anyway, if you let old Rumplestiltskin cool down for a while, I can make it worth your while."

"He's never going to cool down," Willy firmly pouted. "He hates me now and he's probably making a big pot of broth to cook me with if I ever show my face in his castle again."

"Maybe, maybe not, but what if I told you I could help make Belle disappear?" Regina smirked. "It'll be as if she never came into your lives."

Willy paused briefly. "...I'm listening." she then said.

"That's a nasty little girl," Regina nodded. "What would you say if I could solve your problem very easily?"

Willy soon sniffled and sat down on the boulder, though she sneezed a little. Regina soon handed Willy a handkerchief and allowed the girl to blow her nose. Willy then blew her nose a bit noisily and disgustingly and handed the hanky back over to The Evil Queen.

"Uh... Keep it..." Regina grimaced as she put her hand up. "I suppose you really were raised by Rumplestiltskin."

"So, what's this deal of yours?" Willy asked. "I happen to know that all magic comes with a price, dearie."

"Yes, it certainly does... _Dearie_ ," Regina smirked. "I've made some new friends recently and your master happens to owe something to us."

"What's that?" Willy asked.

"Don't worry about it," Regina replied as she roughly patted the girl on her mousy head. "Just let me know if we have a deal and my friends and I can take good care of Belle for you."

"...You sure?"

"I promise... No contracts either... Just say you agree and my girls and I will take care of the rest."

"...Well, she has been a bit of a donkey lately..." Willy narrowed her eyes. "Just when I thought I could trust her and grow to like her... She just stabbed me in the back and got me into a lot of trouble."

"Yes, it appears she did..." Regina grinned darkly. "So, do we have a deal?"

Willy looked over and soon smirked as she held out her hand. "All right, Miss Evil Queen," she then said with an eerie giggle. "Work your magic."

"Oh, I will..." Regina replied as she slipped a glove on her hand and soon grasped Willy's hand with her hand. "I will indeed."

The two then shook on it to make it official.

* * *

Willy soon felt a little bit better and was on her way back into the Dark Castle. 

"You came back..." Rumple said with his back at her as he was staring out the window. "I knew you'd come back."

"A-A-Are y-y-you g-g-gonna h-h-have me for d-d-dinner?" Willy stammered, fearing and dreading that.

Rumple giggled. "I see you remember our little deal~..." he then said. "You still have two strikes... But I trust you to be on your best behavior for the next week or so."

"You're gonna watch me up close?" Willy guessed.

"Actually, I'll be gone," Rumple replied as he faced Willy. "You and Belle will still cook and clean while I'm gone."

"G-G-Gone?" Willy hiccuped. "W-Where are you going, Master?"

"I must leave town to visit Camelot," Rumple said. "I want to know that I can trust you to keep the Dark Castle standing and that Belle won't be brutally murdered while I'm away."

Willy gulped nervously at that last part.

"Either that... Or strike three..." Rumple warned as he bent down to her height as they shared deep eye contact. "And I don't think you want to know what strike three will be, dearie."

"O-O-Of course, Master... But... Why are you going on a quest for Camelot?" Willy asked as she shivered slightly.

"It's a surprise... I need to know if I can find what I need first~" Rumple smirked. "Now, I trust you to be a good enough little girl while I'm away... You get one more chance, I'm sorry I yelled at you and Belle, dearie."

"I-It's okay..." Willy said softly as she gulped down her next hiccup. 

"I'm afraid though, this is strike two," Rumple said. "So you best go straight to bed tonight. If I'm gone before you wake up, I'll leave a letter for you and Belle. I'm afraid you can't come with me."

"Yes, Master... Good night, Master..." Willy said softly.

"Good night, Willy," Rumple nodded. "Now... Off you go. I shall bring you back something from Camelot if I get what I desire. Also, I'm glad you always come back."

"You are?" Willy asked with wide eyes, sounding touched.

"I was scared that I lost you like that time with the wolves," Rumple said softly. "I know I'm sometimes rough with you and I seem like I don't care about you, but I do... I really do. In fact, I see you as the daughter I never had."

"Y-You do?" Willy asked as she turned red in the face and had a warm, fuzzy feeling deep down inside herself as her throat suddenly felt dry and scratchy.

"You're a good kid... I know it... Even if you're a wee bit jealous of Belle," Rumple said as he put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, making her feel suddenly hot and bothered. "Now get some sleep. You're going to need it before sunrise." 

Willy wiped her eyes as she went straight to her bedroom that night. She still thought about what Regina offered for her and wondered what The Evil Queen was going to do. She kept it to herself though of course and it would be quite foolish to tell her master what was going on behind his back. She just felt a little excited and curious to see what would happen next. 


	7. The Test

Willy slept as best as she possibly could for the past six or so days. Rumple was gone to Camelot for personal reasons and trusted Willy to make Belle still be alive by the time he would come back... Otherwise, there would _be_ trouble. She hated it whenever he would travel without her because she never knew if he made it there alright or would be even coming back for her. 

The separation just made her feel the worst anxiety imaginable. He also made sure to double the chores on Willy for punishment for trying to get Belle into trouble. Belle would still have to do chores though, especially dusting, as she did it a lot better than Willy did or ever could, probably due to the age difference. Willy soon woke up and shared a quiet breakfast with Belle as she began to read from her newest book while eating the food and trying to bond with Willy. 

Belle even attempted to teach Willy how to read at some points as the younger girl mentioned she didn't know how to read. She could read only a little, though she could mostly read Rumple's writing for whenever he would be gone before she would wake up to make deals with people around the Realms, such as a man called Dr. Frankenstein in The Land Without Color or become the substitute fairy godmother for a poor girl abused by her step-family. He may had been as cold and slimy as a seasick crocodile, but he did offer to help people whenever necessary as long as they make a deal with him and we all know how nobody lives to tell the tale of breaking a deal with Rumplestiltskin. Especially with magic. All magic comes with a price. Willy's personal thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Do you like it so far?" Belle smiled as she read her favorite book.

"Erm, yes..." Willy uttered out as she soon looked at Belle after staring at her breakfast, cutting it and tearing apart, imagining that it was the older girl's corpse. "What's it about?"

Belle looked rather amused like she had told Willy all about the book like it was all she could talk about all week, but she did oblige into answering her question. "This is my favorite book from when I was a little girl, a lot younger than you though," she then explained. "This was the first book that my mother ever read to me. Here... You take a look..." she then said, holding out the book.

Willy soon looked over and weakly reached out her hands and she soon grasped the book. The title was of _Her Handsome Hero_. 

"Oh, yes, it's very important to me," Belle smiled dreamily. "I even let my fiancé, Sir Gaston read it and borrow it for a little while," she then sighed softly. "Unfortunately, it also led to the downfall of my mother."

"...What happened to her?" Willy asked after slight hesitance.

"Sh-She perished in The Ogre Wars..." Belle said emotionally. "I didn't want my favorite book to suffer... So I ran back to go and get it, but... My mother and I were unable to get out in time... I blacked out and when I woke up... She was gone."

Willy looked slightly wide-eyed.

"We then called your master," Belle then said. "And... Well... I'm sure you can imagine the rest."

"Yes..." Willy narrowed her eyes. "You came into our lives like a guardian angel..." she then looked soft. "...I'm sorry about your mother though... But at least you knew yours... My parents gave me up before I could even meet or know them."

Belle sighed softly as she patted Willy on the hands. "I'm very sorry, I'd hate to meet the people who gave up such a wonderful girl who has more good in her than she believes," she then said. "I think you and I would get along just well if you put aside your childish jealousy."

Willy then turned away and crossed her arms.

"You can also borrow my book whenever you would like, just ask me first," Belle then offered. "I really think it would help make you feel better, especially since Rumplestiltskin is gone. I can tell that you miss him."

Willy's eyes widened and she then glared. "How in the world could you possibly know that?!" she then lashed out. "Are you stalking me?!"

"No, no!" Belle waved her hands in defense. "It's just... Sometimes when I wander out of my room at night... You forgot to lock the door sometimes."

Willy shivered suddenly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Belle smiled softly. "But I can hear you crying for him in your sleep. I know he means the world to you and I want to believe there's good in you too like I do with him. It doesn't make you weak."

Willy narrowed her eyes and soon turned away coldly. "Sure, I miss him," she then said. "He's the only company I've had in my life until you came around..."

"I understand and I'm not mad at you," Belle smiled. "...Why don't we explore Rumple's artifacts? I'm sure they tell some great stories too."

"His artifacts?!" Willy asked as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "You mean like his dagger?" 

"Well, we'll definitely be careful with that," Belle smiled softly. "Besides, he said I could take a look around while cleaning there if I wished."

"But that's impossible! Master would never allow--" Willy panicked before she paused suddenly and formed a grin that resembled a cat from the world of Wonderland. "Hmm... Yes... Yes, that would be nice to do~"

"Oh, I thought you would like that," Belle smiled. "It'd be a nice way for us to bond."

"You go on ahead," Willy said. "I better get these dishes."

Belle smiled warmly as she had a good and hopeful feeling. Willy nodded angelically before grinning slightly as she collected the dishes to wash them. The two then split up as Willy came into the kitchen.

* * *

At least there weren't as many dishes to wash, there were usually several piles that would take her well after sunrise. She was washing up the final dish before she jolted suddenly.

" **BELLE?!** "

"Ah!" Willy shrieked as she dropped the plate and it shattered on the floor as all she could do was watch helplessly as she put her hands to her face out of sheer terror. 

Rumple soon came into the kitchen and found her. "...Oh, Willy, dear," he then said. "I see you're still doing your chores as promised and not plotting the premature death of our newest friend."

Willy gulped nervously and waved at him.

"Oh, dear... You've broken another plate..." Rumple said before tutting and wagging his finger. "I'll fix that later... Do you know where Belle is?" he then asked.

Willy then smirked. "She's in your treasure room."

"Ah... Dusting the table?" Rumple guessed.

"Nope~" Willy said with an eerie giggle. 

"I see... It appears she's trying the test I told her about for while I'd be gone to Camelot..." Rumple replied darkly. "Let's go check on her, shall we?"

"Test?" Willy asked. "What te--"

* * *

But before that question could be answered, Willy and Rumple were soon in the other room. Belle soon opened the cabinet, unaware of what was going on behind her and she soon explored the inside of Rumple's personal belongings. She then reached out for the dagger and went to take it out to closer inspect it before she got the same treatment as Willy not too much earlier.

"Don't cut yourself, dearie~"

"Aah! I am so, so sorry," Belle panicked. "I thought--"

"You thought I would be away for a few more days and it would be fine to play with my... Toys." Rumple replied in a scolding tone.

"See, Master? I told you she was here," Willy said, sounding like she had lost all sanity, not that she had any to begin with once she was abandoned at The Dark Castle. "I knew she was here... I told you... I knew..." she then continued as she began to twitch and looked very jittery. "SEE?!"

"Well, you did say that--" Belle began to explain.

"Oh! I lied," Rumple smirked. "I wanted to see how the mouse would play while the cat was away," he then slid his finger across the table in the room and found an array of dust. "And the mouse has done very little... Cleaning."

Willy grinned a bit maliciously.

"You just have... You have so many things here from all over the world. I was curious," Belle explained feebly. "And... You never talk about them."

"Well, you're the help." Rumple remarked.

"And you're rude." Belle retorted without fear.

"Well, I could be much worse." Rumple countered.

"Hmm... But you're not and neither is Willy," Belle shook her head. "Look, you have seen the world... Something that I've always wanted to do... Yet you share nothing."

"Mouthy, mouthy," Rumple shook his head. "And foolishly brave."

"No, if you were going to kill me, you would have done it long ago." Belle retorted.

Willy growled as that made her feel more and more frustrated.

"Now, tell us what you've seen," Belle requested. "How was your trip to Camelot?"

"Good for me. Not so good for Camelot," Rumple replied before showing what appeared to be a glove. "A souvenir. Clean it for me, will you? Willy's very loyal, so she will be rewarded while you are punished..." he then looked a bit soft instead of sharp and firm like from when they had first met.

"Oh. W-W-What is it?" Belle asked with wide wonder.

"A special glove?" Willy asked as she came to see too.

"It's a magic gauntlet with a very specific power," Rumple informed. "It can locate anyone's greatest weakness."

"Hmm... How ominous," Belle nodded. "B-But why do you need this? W-With all your power, you could destroy any foe."

"And look so amazing while doing so~" Willy said as she looked bashful and adorable, in her own grotesque way, as a schoolgirl with a hopeless crush on her headmaster.

"Look, if you must know, it's about manipulation," Rumple explained. "And for that, you must find one's weakness. And for almost everyone, that weakness is the thing they love most. This will simply point me in the right direction." he then added with pride.

Belle looked a bit fearful of that explanation. 

"Excellent work with your chores," Rumple told Willy. "You may take the rest of the afternoon off after lunch."

"Yes, Master." Willy beamed a bit.

Rumple nodded at her as Belle had some alone time to think.

* * *

Willy began to examine Belle's prized book as it made her do some thinking. The hero sounded so noble and amazing. It made her imagine Rumple as her own knight in shining armor. That would be an interesting image... A man like Rumplestiltskin as a brave knight in shining armor? Yeah, right... Willy wanted to put the book down and burn it just to destroy Belle, but she couldn't stop. It sounded a lot more interesting when Belle read most of it aloud to her and her imagination soared with the words leaping off of the page. Willy then decided to go for a walk outside of the Dark Castle as it seemed to be a day where nothing could go wrong for anyone.

Willy smiled as she daydreamed about the stories she read in the book that Belle shared with her. This didn't change how she felt about Belle though, though she didn't actually feel like hurting Belle in any way. At least, not right now. She then flinched and nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the thundering gallops of horse hooves and soon, a familiar carriage was on the way and it stopped right beside her.

"Hello there, dear," Regina smirked. "Have you thought more about our little deal?"

"Yes, I have, Your Majesty--" Willy began.

"You can call me Aunt Regina." The Evil Queen requested.

"...Yes, I have, Aunt Regina," Willy soon said. "I still want Belle to be gone. I don't care how you do it... Just as long as she's out of my life... Can your friends help me?"

"Of course, now that you've agreed, we'd be happy to..." Regina grinned as she leaned back to show a golden-haired woman with tentacles and a woman as pale as a ghost with monochrome hair who grinned along with her. "We'll strike when the moment is right."

Willy nodded with a grin back at the three evil older women. 

"Let's move," Regina told the other two women. "Oh, and Willy dear? Meet your Aunt Cruella and Aunt Ursula."

"Pleased to meet you." Willy replied.

"Now let's have some fun," Regina smirked. "DRIVER! MOVE OUT!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The driver nodded obediently and soon made the horses go again, though they kicked up some mud and dirt that splashed onto poor Willy.

"Oof!" Willy grunted with a glare at the stains, but she wouldn't be angry for long.

* * *

Eventually, after her walk and walk into Daydream Land, Willy came back home to see and hear Belle and Rumple talking.

"So, I figured it out... Why you collect so many magical objects," Belle said to the impish man. "You have a hole in your heart."

"There's only one thing missing from my life right now," Rumple said softly as Belle began to look hopeful that he would open up to her before he grinned and held out his hand. "Clean clothes."

SNAP! Belle was gone in an instant and ended up in the forest. Willy giggled at that before she stopped, feeling Rumple's gaze on her.

"What happened to your nice, clean dress?" Rumple demanded to know.

"Oh, uh, I went for a walk and I fell into a puddle," Willy covered up. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I'll take a... *gulp* ...Bath tonight."

"See that you do..." Rumple smirked as he decided to transport her away too. "After you help Belle with the laundry."

"NO, DON'T--" Willy cried out, but it was too late. "Send me out there... Ugh..." she then groaned. She then forced herself to grin. "...Yes, Master, I'll kiss the ground you walk on."

* * *

"You're just upset because you know I'm right." Belle's voice grumbled.

Willy soon looked over to find Belle doing the laundry and she came to see her.

"And no, I am not talking to myself because I know you can and do listen to me," Belle continued. "Oh... Hello, Willy. Did you get sentenced to laundry duty too?" she then greeted and asked.

"I have no idea why, I've done nothing wrong." Willy sighed.

"That's all right," Belle shook her head. "I should've known that Rumplestiltskin would've done that to me."

The two girls soon began to work on the laundry together for a good while. There was then the sound of some whining which made both girls look curious before a spotted dog was soon found.

"Hello, puppy." Belle smiled sweetly at the dog.

The dog soon ran away suddenly.

"Hi. Hi. Ooh!" Belle called out as she tried to follow after the dog. "Where did you go?" she then pouted as her new friend was gone.

"What could a dog be doing way out here?" Willy wondered to herself.

Someone emerged from the darkness and soon took off with Belle as she was now kidnapped. Willy hid behind the tree and hid a small smirk at that and snickered to herself, though she began to feel something. She felt funny. She felt different. It happened at the pit of her stomach. She soon climbed at the top of the tree and sat there for a while as she hugged her stomach as she felt it churn on the inside. Was it something she ate or was she feeling a pain in her heart and stomach?

* * *

A lot of time passed by and Rumple soon came into the laundry yard, looking all over for the older girl. "Belle? Belle?! Where have you gone?" he then called out before smirking with a deathly look in his golden eyes. "Don't tell me you've done something stupid like running away!"

A raven soon flew by and dropped a sand dollar into his hand. Rumple soon collected it and it suddenly glowed and it showed an image of Belle who looked quite scared and nervous.

 ** _"Rumplestiltskin, I'm... I'm supposed to ask you for... For that gauntlet from Camelot,"_ **Belle warned him. **_"Bring it to the base of Demon's Bluff at midnight or... Or I'll be--"_**

Rumple looked fearful for Belle before he soon spotted the raven again and glowered at it in a threatening manner. "You! I know where you came from!" he then told the bird before it soon flew away. "Tell your master I know who she is and she's just crossed a line!"

Willy yelped as that scared her out of the tree and she soon landed in his open arms and blushed in his hold.

"What did I tell you about climbing trees?" Rumple scolded.

"I could fall and hurt myself..." Willy said like she had been in trouble for that before. 

"Exactly," Rumple replied. "...Did you see who took Belle?"

"I-I, uh... I..." Willy stammered as she spoke in a shallow voice. "...I didn't see." 

"Why are you talking so funny?" Rumple asked her suspiciously as though she could tell something different in the tone of her voice, nearly sounding sickly. "Did you catch a cold again?"

"N-No, I'm not sick... I mean... I feel sick on the inside..." Willy stammered nervously. "I-I just... I just..."

Rumple soon set her down on the ground. "Walk about 10 steps forward and back for me." he then told her, putting his hands on his hips. 

"W-Why...?"

"I want to make sure you're not sick," Rumple told her. "I have to save Belle and if you're sick, I'll have to help you feel better before I go anywhere."

Willy gulped and she soon began to walk the steps for him. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and she could even hear it in her head. She thought about Belle's kidnapping and knew that that raven had something to do with it. Did The Evil Queen send a message out to Rumple just to get him to come and save Belle? Willy didn't remember this being part of the deal, she thought Belle would just be taken and that would be the end of that. Then again, Willy thought about how gruesome it would be and what she would have to tell Rumple what happened that led to Belle's kidnapping. What could she tell him if that raven hadn't come? These thoughts began to haunt and terrorize Willy as she didn't even make it to ten steps forward. She began to look a bit dizzy as her final steps wobbled a bit and she suddenly fell in the middle of the ground, dropping like a stone.

"WILLY!" Rumple's voice echoed suddenly as all Willy could see was darkness.


	8. The Punishment

Eventually, it was getting very close to midnight. Willy's eyes fluttered as her vision was blurry before she soon saw Rumple sitting on the end of his bed, nearly touching her feet under the blankets. 

"She awakens..." Rumple said before he brought out a damp cloth and pressed it against her forehead. "You've been asleep for five hours now... Luckily it's not midnight yet."

"Ugh..." Willy groaned. "I felt so sick..."

"Luckily you don't have a cold," Rumple said. "I put your dress in the laundry and you can take a bath once you start walking. I have to go and see Belle before those monsters do horrible things to her."

Willy whimpered and hid under the covers suddenly before looking around the bed and was a bit wide-eyed. She then suddenly came back out of the covers and looked around. "W-W-Wait... This isn't my bed..." she then said.

"Yes, I thought you could use the extra comfort," Rumple said. "You looked nearly as green as me, dearie~"

Willy peeked out from the covers again.

"...What's got you so skittish?" Rumple asked. "I thought you'd _like_ a little attention."

Willy hid further under the covers.

"Willy..." Rumple chuckled out of amusement as he moved her a bit, trying to pull her out of the covers. "Come now... You might be well enough to walk again... I even made you some nice hot tea."

Willy gulped before she hopped out of the covers and sat up and he moved the pillows to help move her upright. 

"Here... Have some tea..." Rumple said softly, giving her a cup. "See? Even the Dark One has loved ones sometimes."

Willy shakily took the cup and soon blew on it as it was still hot and she soon sipped the tea. She was still feeling rather miserable on the inside. The warm and sweet liquid felt so nice though, but it couldn't hide what she was feeling that she was hiding from him. Rumple suspected there was something bothering Willy, but he couldn't figure out what it was as she looked wide-eyed and shifty and not in a creepy and sneaky kind of way. 

Eventually, Willy set her teacup down after gulping it down, though fanned her face a few times as it made her heat up. Willy could still hear her heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. She soon walked 10 steps forward and came 10 steps back. She stared at the floor on the way, but she managed not to fall this time.

"Ah... Glad to see you're feeling better..." Rumple nodded as he brought out the mantel clock as it ticked, the sound thundering in Willy's mind worse than her heartbeat. "We still have a whole hour until midnight. Go take a bath before you make yourself sick again."

* * *

Willy deeply gulped. She soon made it into the tub and sat in a bunch of hot water with bubbles everywhere. She sniffled as she began to cry and washed herself clean since she got splashed by the mud puddle earlier. She seemed to take a lot longer than she normally would. Willy stared at the clock, standing beside the candelabra as the time seemed to get closer and closer. Her eyes widened as she watched the clock's hands move before they were both over the number 12. 

" **TICK-TOCK, DEARIE!** " Rumple's voice rang through the hallways, finding a way into the bathroom. " **DON'T MAKE ME SEND YOU OUT HERE AS YOU ARE!** "

"Eek!" Willy squeaked nervously and scrubbed frantically as she stared at the clock, either dripping wet with bath water or sweat. 

Rumple checked his pocket watch as he glared as the time got closer and closer. Eventually, Willy slipped out of the bathroom and went to get dressed. Luckily with plenty of time to spare.

"Shall I clean up a little while you're gone, Master Rumple?" Willy asked hopefully. "I don't mind. R-Really, I don't. You go save Belle."

"Nonsense, dearie, you are coming with me to save Belle." Rumple decided.

"W-What?!" Willy yelped. "I-I-I-I-I..."

"C-C-C-Come along..." Rumple replied. "Things seemed to have changed while I was away to Camelot, so you are coming along with me to help Belle... Unless you have something to tell me, dearie."

Willy shivered nervously before her hand was suddenly grabbed.

"Come along now," Rumple said as he stormed off, dragging her behind him. "There's no rest for the wicked."

Willy began to hyperventilate. She mostly wished she would blackout again so that they could go back to the Dark Castle and she could hide in her bed. Her heart pounded again like the sounds of the drums of war. She held her free hand to her face and began to chomp down on her nails as she began to feel more or more terrified. This was like a horrible living nightmare she had no escape or freedom from. She _would_ get a wake-up call though. A very scary and painful one indeed.

* * *

They soon finally made it at the base of Demon's Bluff. Willy began to feel worse and worse once they made it. The poor girl could feel the deep innards of her insides betraying her. She was sweating, tears escaped her eyes, she felt very wet between her legs, and her knees were shaking. She had been consumed and digested by the dreadful emotion of fear. She could nearly feel her heart in her throat, ready to jump out. She had to do something and do it now.

"M-Master!" Willy cried. "I have to tell you something!"

"Not now..." Rumple told her darkly.

"It's very and reeeeeeeeeeally important!" Willy begged and squealed like a little pig caught in trouble by The Big Bad Wolf. 

"It can wait..." Rumple told her.

"N-No, it can't!" Willy cried as she fell to his feet and latched onto his legs as a hawk's cry was heard as they were surrounded by flames. "Please! Listen to me!"

Rumple simply tuned her out as it was now the time to save Belle. "I have what you want, dearie!" he soon called. "Now show yourself."

"Rumple!" Belle cried as she soon ran by with her hands tied as she went through the torture of being kidnapped by evil women. "Ow! Help!"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin!~" An eerie voice replied mockingly before the figure showed herself. "Do help her!"

"Th-Th-Th-The Mi-Mi-Mistress of All E-E-Evil!" Willy squeaked as she got up and hid behind Rumple with her hands to her mouth as she began to feel worse and worse the more this continued.

"Maleficent. Oh, I am impressed," Rumple smirked as he held the gauntlet close. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm not here for your praise," Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Give me the gauntlet and you can have your wench back," she then faced Willy who was cowering in immense fear and guilt. "Your minion, I presume?" she then asked with a smirk.

"You will not touch her," Rumple darkly. "But seeing as how you asked so nicely of what you asked for--" he then strangled the evil dragon woman with his powers, shooting her in the air without even touching her, not giving up his Camelot gift so easily. "You think you can steal from the Dark One and live? Fatal mistake, dearie! Any last words?"

"I'm... Not... Alone." Maleficent strangled out as she hovered from his dark magic. 

Willy deeply gulped as she feared the worst from that as she looked like she was going to vomit. A tentacle soon splashed out and latched firmly around Belle's throat as leverage. 

"The Sea Witch." Rumple concluded.

"Such a pretty thing," Ursula smirked as she revealed herself as she grasped Belle who was helplessly standing there, gasping for air. "Seems a shame I'll have to crack her pipes."

"Harm one hair on her head, Maleficent burns." Rumple firmly promised.

"And Ursula will kill your maid, and where will that leave us?" A new voice smirked as she stepped out. 

"The Devil Woman!" Willy cried at the sight of the monochrome-haired lady. 

"Cruella!~" Rumple greeted without fear. Thought I caught a whiff of desperation and gin. I must say, I'm... I'm surprised to see you all here. Last time we crossed, it looked like things weren't going your way. And unless you hand back my maid, they won't be this time, either." he then warned firmly.

"Shall I get you a step stool so you can look in my eyes when you threaten me?" Cruella retorted.

"I don't need to threaten you, dearie," Rumple scoffed. "It took three of you to get this far, and I promise it isn't far enough. Willy, get behind me."

"Have it your way," Cruella smirked. "And why would your little minion want to hide away? She should have a front-row seat for this. This was all _her_ idea after all."

Willy's eyes widened as she began to sweat more and more.

"...What?" Rumple asked as he faced Willy as her heart nearly pounded through her chest.

"Oh, you haven't told him?" Cruella smirked. "You made a deal with the Evil Queen if we got rid of this little bitch for you... Isn't that right, darling?"

"Willy... You didn't... It can't be true..." Rumple glared darkly right into Willy's eyes. "Tell me it's not true."

"I-I..." Willy stammered before she gulped down and bowed her head as she slowly shut her eyes. "I'm sorry, Master."

"So it is true..." Rumple glowered. "You let your childish jealousy take over your pathetic little heart again. You'd rather let Belle die than try to get along with her."

Willy sniffled as she had tears in her eyes. "I just didn't want you to forget about me!" she said as her voice cracked while she spilled her guts out to release the truth to set herself free. "I'm so sorry and ashamed!"

"A little late for sorry!" Rumple told her firmly.

"It's so hard to find good help these days, isn't it, Rumple Bumple?" Cruella smirked before facing The Sea Witch. "Ursula, darling, crush the maid's heart."

Ursula soon tightened her tentacles on Belle, making the girl wheeze a bit. Willy did not enjoy this at all. She felt even more sick and terrible and that Rumple had to see this happen and had the knowledge that this was all her idea for her childish, selfish, and petty jealousy. What had she done? Rumple just stared in silence as Belle was close to being out of oxygen. Cruella and Ursula enjoyed the sight of Belle's misery and inches closer and closer to death as Willy turned away, unable to face the demise of Belle. Rumple soon gave up and gave up the glove and the Devil Woman soon caught it and he then released Maleficent. Belle was then released on that notion and she gasped for fresh air once she was free from being strangled. 

"That was, uh, a rather r-r-r-risky endeavor for an old glove, dearies." Rumple said softly, though had a hint of firmness in his voice.

"Oh, the risk was worth it," Ursula smirked. "For too long we've lived in a world where the heroes always win."

"And the gauntlet will reveal our enemies' weaknesses and _we_ will be the victors." Cruella added, just as devilish as her namesake of Cruella de Vil.

"Let her go." Maleficent soon demanded.

Ursula then shoved Belle into Rumple's open embrace and on that note, the three Queens of Darkness disappeared after the deed was done.

"Why... Why would you do that?" Belle gasped and stammered at the imp. "I... I... I mean, with that object--"

"They still won't be able to harm you or Willy." Rumple promised.

"Why do you care about me?" Belle asked softly and hopefully. 

Rumple looked wide-eyed, almost like he was ready to confess something to her. He opened his mouth, but words came out at first. He then decided to switch his thoughts into something else. "I don't... But if anyone's gonna crush your heart, it's gonna be me." he then told her. 

Belle looked soft, but not offended or frightened by that threat. She knew deep down that he really, really cared about her, so she kept it to herself. Willy sniffled as she was still crying as she fell to her knees, turning away as she put her hands to her face.

"And... As for _you_..." Rumple said, coming up right behind her, looking like a big, hungry wolf and she was the unlucky little pig he had captured. 

"A-A-Are you gonna rip out my heart?" Willy sniffled. "I deserve it... I deserve whatever you throw at me."

"Yes, you do..." Rumple nodded. "You lied to me... You deceived me... You nearly got Belle killed... I am very angry and disappointed in you."

"I understand..." Willy said softly and wearily.

"We'll discuss your punishment back at the castle," Rumple told her. "Now it's late for a girl your age to be up... So I want you to change into your pajamas and go straight to bed. I don't want to see or hear you awake until sunrise. Is that clear, Willy?"

"Yes, Master..." Willy nodded wearily. "I am so sorry."

"I believe you have to apologize to someone else, dearie." Rumple prompted as he showed Belle.

"Rumple, it's okay." Belle said softly.

"No, Belle, it's not," Willy said out of guilt and fear. "I tried to get rid of you and look where it got me. I'm really sorry to both of you."

Rumple nodded firmly.

"If it makes you feel any better... I forgive you," Belle said softly and maternally before she held out her arms. "May I hug you?"

Willy glanced over and bowed her head, not moving her arms. Belle frowned softly, but decided to hug Willy anyway, stroking the girl's mussed up hair. Willy wiped her eyes as she really goofed up big time this time.

* * *

That night at the Dark Castle, Willy lay sleepless in her cot. She stared up at the ceiling as all she could picture was Belle being held hostage and Rumple catching Willy in on the sick, twisted deal. She brought this out on herself and her stomach felt funny again. She tossed and turned a bit as she felt worse than when she accidentally broke several plates at once because she wasn't paying attention and Rumple gave her physical punishment. He was very rough and firm and nearly even broke her arms. Her cheeks stung with pain as his hand touched her cheeks and a slapping sound resulted from it. 

The pain she currently felt at the pit of her stomach was far worse than that and her heart even felt squeezed and grasped by someone trying to suck the life and love out of it. Willy wanted to make any possible love between Rumple and Belle wither on the vines and all she felt now was her humanity withering away. She soon flinched a bit before she heard her room door coming open and in came Rumple with a candle and he began to shake the girl awake.

"Willy. Wake up." Rumple demanded emotionlessly.

"I-I'm awake, Master..." Willy said softly. "What is it? Have you decided my punishment?"

"Yes, and it's now over." Rumple replied.

"...Huh?" Willy blinked. 

"I decided to let the fear and guilt that has consumed you like a savage, ravenous beast," Rumple explained to her. "You feel horrible right now, do you?"

"Y-Yes, Master, I do," Willy nodded as she gripped her covers. "I feel so sick and queasy and I feel worse with this stomach ache."

"That stomach pain you're feeling is the guilt," Rumple said. "Plus you felt fear when you were caught about that deal you made with the Queens of Darkness. I could just take your heart out of your chest now and crush it into dust and be rid of you."

"You can't do that!" Willy cried. "...Though, I would deserve it." 

"Yes, you would... But I wouldn't do something as heartless as that," Rumple told her. "I also decided you should take the morning off to think about what have done to Belle and to yourself. I wish for you not to say anything at all to her unless it's something nice. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master..." Willy nodded.

"Good..." Rumple nodded back. "Now get some sleep. Now, I want to be clear, right now, I'm not angry... Just disappointed."

Willy gulped.

"Good night." Rumple told her before he left the room.

"G-Good night, Master..." Willy said softly as she buried herself under the covers.

Rumple soon closed the door shut behind him as another night began to come and go in The Dark Castle between the bookworm, the imp, and the servant girl. Willy soon decided before drifting off into the night that some things needed to change around here and she believed that she now knew what one of those things was going to be by sunrise. 


	9. The Change

The next day came. Willy slept rather late as she could hear that Belle and Rumple were already awake. She grasped her covers and felt that it would be best for everyone if she left right now. She was a terrible little thing and it would be better if she wasn't around in the first place. She didn't know what to take with her, so she just decided to grab her pillow and left the room, wiping her eyes as she sniffled and wept, feeling the worst she had ever felt.

Wracked with fear and guilt. Wracked with trying to kill Belle. Wracked with her childish and demented crush on the man who raised her. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong anywhere. She soon decided to announce to Rumple and Belle of what she was going to do since she couldn't write very well and couldn't leave a letter. When she came to the two, they were talking about special and important matters.

Willy couldn't sit around and do nothing, so she decided to do some chores to pass the time. She didn't feel like talking to Belle and Rumple right away as she was still queasy and exhausted from where her jealousy and green-eyed behavior had landed her. Into a big, steaming pile of trouble. She more or less deserved it and decided that when she was ready, she was going to go. Where she was going was the question.

* * *

Eventually time passed and Willy now realized what today was. It was not her birthday, it was a different day. She found herself going over to see Rumple as she sniffled and he was doing something special. The impish man was lightning a candle as he was in a very mournful mood right now. 

"Too many years to count, Bae, but I've counted every one." Rumple said softly as he lit the candle before blowing out the separate wick which was used to light the candle.

From behind, Belle tiptoed in with a small basket of flowers as he noticed her presence. "I-I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I didn't know you were in here." 

"Go away." Rumple demanded as Willy hid behind the doors, but listened to them talk. 

"I'll just put these flowers down." Belle said as she approached the table.

"Go away." Rumple repeated as he burned out the candlelight with his fingers without scorching himself.

Belle was about to until she noticed a very furry shawl on the table and she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. "I'm, uh, so sorry. It was a remembrance, wasn't it?" she then asked as she knew nothing about Rumple's past life and having a child. "How old would he be?"

"...Well, he's not dead," Rumple shook his head. "He's just lost."

"Lost?" Belle frowned. 

"Today is his birthday," Rumple said as he touched the shawl, feeling the warm and comforting embraced that only his son could give him. "I should be with him... Celebrating. We had a chance to be happy together, but I was afraid." he then explained wearily. 

"Maybe it's not too late." Belle offered. 

"I hope not," Rumple said hoarsely as he left the table. "No, my ending shall not be a happy one." 

"And neither shall mine." Willy wearily added.

Belle and Rumple turned to see the girl as she emerged from behind the doors. 

"Willy... What're you doing in here?" Rumple asked. "You know I want alone time on a day like today." 

"I know... I've come to say goodbye." Willy said shallowly.

"G-Goodbye?" Belle's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to the workhouse," Willy decided. "I don't know how far I'll go or how long it will take, but I see my services here are no longer required. Belle, I hope you and Master Rumple have a nice life together. There's no more room for me here."

"Willy, dearie, settle down, let's just talk--" Rumple said softly, trying to reach out to her.

"NO!" Willy's voice suddenly boomed. "Don't you see? I made Belle's life miserable because of my delusions! This is why nobody likes me! So I'm gonna do the whole world a favor and just punish myself! From here on out, no one will ever see me, hear me, or even think about me ever again! It's better this way!"

"Willy, please--" Belle tried.

"No! I'm not listening to you!" Willy cried as she soon ran away, dropping her pillow on the way. "Just leave me alone!"

Belle and Rumple looked so torn and hurt as Willy was gone just like that. They tried to call after her, but she kept on running, leaving The Dark Castle with no idea of where she was going. She was fed up with being second banana to Belle, she was tired of the abuse and neglect, she was tired of everything her entire life was. She was a fool to think that Rumple would ever love her and was clearly destined to be with Belle.

* * *

Willy kept on running until she soon came to a stop. She found herself running too far away from The Dark Castle that she had no idea where she was anymore. She had no idea how to get back or even if she wanted to go back. She found herself lost and all alone and soon it began to pour down rain. What a fitting end to her miserable, miserable life. She soon sniffled and began to cry as she ran to find the nearest shelter. She now regretted running away now, but what was she going to do now? 

"They never liked me anyway..." Willy sniffled as she found a moist, dark cave as she curled up into a ball in deep, deep depression. "This is my home now..." she then said, deciding to lie there, perhaps to die whether from sickness or starving to death or a predator finding her and killing her for food.

* * *

A long while passed. It felt like days, maybe even weeks or months. Rumple and Belle never came back for Willy. Perhaps they forgot all about her or they celebrated her being gone forever. Willy knew deep down that she deserved this all that she had ever done for being a selfish, delusional, and miserable child. The rain had stopped as Willy wandered out wearily on her own from the cave and tried to survive by drinking river water and eating berries left in the forests. 

Willy soon found herself coming back through the forests and somehow, she found a familiar path. She picked up the pace a little as she soon ran down the path as she recognized it. She began to look hopeful and even smiled as it looked like she may had found a way back home to the Dark Castle. She began to change her attitude and decided that things were going to be different from now on.

"Master! Belle! I'm home!" Willy called as she came over to the Dark Castle with a bright smile before... It quickly dissolved into a frown and a fearful gasp.

It was as though The Dark Castle had been wiped away from existence. She couldn't understand it, it should had been right there. She soon heard a loud thundering sound. Black clouds formed in the sky and there appeared to be a tornado, like something from the world of Oz where Zelena: The Wicked Witch of the West, resided. However, the tornado seemed to be picking up the world all around it, and behind the clouds was a black void that came closer and closer. Willy had run all this way just to come back home and now she had to run away all over again. 

"No... No... **NO!** " Willy panicked. "They're gone! The castle's gone! What's going on?!"

* * *

The black void soon came for her next. Willy soon screamed and began to run as far as she could from the black void. She was really getting what she deserved now and was probably going to wake up in a world filled with torture and agony for centuries on end. She wanted to accept her fate, but at the same time, she was scared to death. 

"RUMPLE! HELP ME! BELLE! HEEEEELP!" Willy cried out as her running seemed to get slower as she continued to run as fast as her legs could carry. "Ooh, they're gone and I'm next! I deserve what I get. This is all my fault probably. I should've just left Belle alone." 

The black void was soon right behind her as she looked behind her. The world around the Dark Castle was soon gone and the trees got sucked up next. Willy kept running until she tripped down a cliff and rumbled and tumbled all the way down and soon landed in a dried-up lower ground where the river once was. Willy groaned as she was in a lot of pain before looking up and gasped fearfully at the black void and let out one final scream before it echoed straight into silence. 


	10. The Apprentice

It was just another quiet day in the town of Storybrooke which was in the state of Maine. Not very many people knew about it on the outside, but almost everyone inside knew each other. It was also a quiet day in Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He was happily married now to his dearly beloved and she often helped him out in the shop, him allowing her to become the co-owner. Inside were items kept that would seem nostalgic to one's eyes if they recognized such artifacts. Something was missing though, but he wasn't sure what it was. He figured maybe he and his wife could use a little help around the shop, a bit of younger help. 

He contacted Mother Superior and Sister Astrid to see if they could find him some help. Perhaps a child looking for an after school job or he could take on an apprenticeship. They would let him know as soon as possible if they could find someone as they thought it would be an interesting experience. Mr. Gold smiled as he placed a chipped teacup in place on his table at the front next to his cash register before the woman beside him came over.

"Shall we punch out for lunch now?" The woman smiled warmly at him.

"Y-Yes... That sounds lovely..." Mr. Gold replied in a very warm, velvet-like voice before he grabbed his cane. "But you have to help me though." he then added playfully.

"Of course, Mr. Gold~" The woman giggled as she helped him and got the door for him as he limped over to beside her to get the door for him. "After you, Mr. Gold."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gold~" Mr. Gold chuckled as he stepped out of the door and she shut the door behind them so that they could lock up the shop for the next hour or so.

The couple soon went to their usual stop. As also the usual place to stop to eat for nearly everybody in Storybrooke. Granny didn't seem to mind, of course because it meant more money for her and her granddaughter who was working as a waitress, called Ruby. The Gold couple smiled warmly as they sat across from each other, sitting at a booth next to the window, looking into each other's eyes and sharing kind and gentle touches with their hands and their fingers linked together as they eyed each other's wedding rings. It was a very lovely and happy life they shared together in the little town of Storybrooke and that was just how they liked it.

* * *

They almost felt like they had known each other centuries before they officially got married. However, that's quite a long story and we don't have time right now to get into all of that. 

"Lemme guess, the usual?" Granny smirked, cutting in between them.

"Yes." The Gold couple replied before they shared gazes on each other and chuckled bashfully.

"I figured~" Granny rolled her eyes playfully. "Nothing like the richest man in town ordering hamburgers with his lady friend. Hey, Ruby, quit flirting with the customers and get these two their drinks!" she then called out.

"Yes, Granny!" The young adult waitress called back as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Kids... I guess..." Mr. Gold smiled bashfully at Mrs. Gold. 

"Speaking of which, did you hear back from getting an apprentice for the shop?" Mrs. Gold asked her husband. 

"Mother Superior said she would let me know as soon as possible," Mr. Gold replied. "I just hope it doesn't take too long. I don't know how long I'll be running the shop with you before it's time to retire."

"Hopefully long before that~" Mrs. Gold cooed. "You may be old to everyone else, but you're still young and as charming as ever to me."

"And you live up to your name as it means beauty, my dear." Mr. Gold replied as he blushed warmly as their drinks arrived.

Ruby smiled at them and soon kept on going as they made small talk until their lunch orders would arrive. 

"Step lively, now," A woman's voice said as the diner door opened and in came the source of the voice with a dirty brown-haired girl behind her who looked around the age of a teenager. "Now I want you to be on your best behavior for Mr. and Mrs. Gold. They're doing this to be nice, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." The young voice replied.

* * *

Mother Superior from the church smiled warmly as she soon stepped over. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, I hope I'm not intruding." she then said to the couple. 

"It's quite all right," Mr. Gold replied as he looked up at the woman. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Your request for an apprenticeship has been fulfilled," Mother Superior replied as she stepped aside to show a brown-haired young teenage girl who looked a bit nervous. "This is Grace."

"Hello, Grace." Mrs. Gold smiled warmly.

"...Hello." The girl nearly mumbled.

"Must be shy," Mr. Gold replied. "Not a troublemaker, I hope."

"Well, she's not fond of early morning wake up calls or having to clean toilets, but she's a good girl most of the time," Mother Superior said as she put her arm around Grace. "She will work for you from 10:00 to 3:00 and will have weekends off and possibly every other Wednesday for private tutoring."

"Is that all right with her parents?" Mrs. Gold asked softly.

"I'm afraid that Grace lost her parents a long time ago," Mother Superior said very softly. "She's a foster child and no one's claimed her just yet. I hope that won't be an issue."

"Oh, n-no... Of course not..." Mr. Gold said just as soft as his wife. "I just hope she stays diligent and keeps up with her work."

"I'm sure she will," Mother Superior nodded. "Grace, do you have any questions for Mr. and Mrs. Gold?" she then prompted.

"...When can I start?" Grace asked softly.

"Well... This is very new to you, so why don't we start you off next week?" Mr. Gold suggested. "You will sweep up the floor, dust the items in my shop, stay _out_ of the backroom... You will not have friends over at the shop unless they're picking you up for lunch which we'll give you about 45 minutes for and I'll teach you how to handle cash if you wish."

"Oh, um, thank you," Grace said as she nodded. "Yes, sir. I-I'll try my best."

"Don't _try_ , dearie, _do_ ," Mr. Gold advised. "Though I'm sure that you'll do fine."

"I think so too." Mrs. Gold smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Gold." Grace said softly.

"Yes, thank you, now enjoy your lunch," Mother Superior nodded as she escorted Grace away from their booth. "Now, let's see if we can find you some proper work clothes."

"Yes, ma'am." Grace said softly and as she walked off, Mr. Gold couldn't help but feel that there was something very familiar about this girl, but the name and face escaped him right now. He just hoped that the apprenticeship would be a pleasant experience for all of them. 

"Poor dear lost her parents," Mrs. Gold said softly. "I do wish we could help her with that."

"Take it one step at a time, Belle," Mr. Gold advised his wife. "Let's see how she does in the shop before we get too excited."

"I understand..." Mrs. Gold nodded at her husband. "I love you."

"And I love you~..." Mr. Gold purred playfully.

Mrs. Gold blushed bashfully. "We're out in public..." she said to him. "What if someone stares at us?"

"I'll scare them away~" Mr. Gold smirked playfully.

"Ooh! You are a bad boy!" Mrs. Gold chuckled, trying to calm down since they were out in public.

"Maybe you should spank me." Mr. Gold grinned as he winked at her.

Soon, Granny came back with their burgers and fries and the Gold couple soon began to eat up and enjoy their lunch and the rest was history. 

The End


End file.
